


Сплошные неприятности

by donemon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Swordplay, previous relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Неприятности последнего месяца вернули Гектора к самому началу его пиратской карьеры. Четыре года он бороздил океаны вдали от родины, но теперь хочет лишь одного: вернуться в Нассау, чтобы отыскать оставшихся там родителей. Наконец, Фортуна снова поворачивается к нему лицом - на его пути появляется юный Джек.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing But Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267010) by [Siriusfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfanatic/pseuds/Siriusfanatic). 



Проведи день на Тортуге – увидишь всю моряцкую жизнь без прикрас. Захудалый порт едва не лопается по швам от обилия пиратов и разномастных мошенников, и все они, варясь во влажном карибском воздухе, стараются обдурить и пустить рыбам на корм сначала врагов, а там, войдя в раж, и каждого, кто попадётся под руку. Приключений и неприятностей здесь можно найти на любой вкус. Редко какой моряк поднимается обратно на борт с той же прытью, с какой спустился на эту просоленную землю лишь месяц назад.

Утром Гектор проснулся под невесть чьим покосившимся навесом на углу монастырской стены, куда забрался накануне вечером, ища защиты от солнца, дождя и любопытных глаз. Закостеневшее тело ломило, изношенная и заскорузлая от пота и морской соли одежда пестрила грязными пятнами, под которыми уже давно не угадывался цвет ткани. Голодное урчание в животе перебивалось привычной тошнотой с привкусом дрянного вина.

За эти долгие недели он достоверно узнал, какая в аду жизнь. Впрочем, это ему наказание за чрезмерную наглость, за желание проучить судьбу и урвать себе кусок побольше. Но Сяо... как же так вышло?

Ответа не было. Вопрос всплывал раз за разом, как привязавшаяся мелодия, от которой никак не удавалось избавиться, и Гектор, перебирая в памяти минувшее, то корил себя, то, вдруг озлившись, осыпал бывшего любовника проклятиями. Но он сам был виноват в своих бедах и прекрасно это понимал. Сяо всё ему дал, всему научил... А сколько раз спасал от неминуемой смерти! Когда Гектор тонул, когда прощался с жизнью под кнутом того квартирмейстера... Сяо любил его. А Гектор ответил на его любовь чёрной неблагодарностью. Надо было просто слушаться. Делать, как велено, не возмущаться при всех...

Тогда бы у него было всё. Кроме свободы.

– Черт бы его побрал, – пробормотал Гектор, с нажимом потирая зудящие под веками глаза. В горле заскреблись злые слёзы, и он натужно сглотнул, загоняя их поглубже. 

Собравшись с духом, он кое-как выполз из своего убежища и, со стоном выпрямив затёкшее тело, огляделся. Солнце уже несколько часов как взошло, но до зенита было далеко. Порт, больше привычный к ночному веселью, до полудня просыпался с неохотой, улицы были почти пусты.

Гектор вернулся к центру города, миновал кузницу и поднялся по проулку к катящейся с вершины холма главной дороге. С этого места можно было увидеть всю гавань и хорошенько рассмотреть прибывшие перед рассветом корабли. Их было не так уж много – в основном, на воде дремали уже знакомые, за неделю выученные до последнего каната, в окружении стаи лодчонок, появлявшихся только под покровом ночного тумана. Видно, на них заявлялись дезертиры с военных судов. Помимо Тортуги немного было мест, где такие люди могли найти себе убежище. 

Внимание Гектора привлёк могучий галеон с «Весёлым Роджером» над приспущенными парусами. Он видел этот корабль несколько раз, но всегда издали. Говорят, его капитан состоял в легендарном Пиратском Братстве, а значит, был Хранителем Кодекса и мог контролировать пиратские команды немалой части океана.

Гектор пару мгновений всматривался в корабль, затем, усмехнувшись, отвернулся и зашагал к дороге. Пусть «Хранитель» катится к дьяволу: видел он, как пираты относятся к этому своему Кодексу. Свод указаний, о которых легко забывают, когда вдруг становится невыгодно их соблюдать. Хватит с него этих игр. 

Живот скрутило так, что у Гектора закружилась голова. Дорога дёрнулась из-под ног, и он схватился за ближайшую стену, чтобы не упасть. Согнулся, поплевал на землю, надеясь, что его вывернет, но желудок не пожелал отдавать ничего, кроме желчи. 

Бесплотные усилия сделали только хуже, от голода живот уже не просто сводило – резало, как ножом. Гектор помотал головой, отгоняя муть перед глазами, и тихо выругался. Как он до такого докатился? Ведь всего несколько недель назад был старшим помощником капитана на одном из самых ужасающих судов Южно-Китайского моря. Дрался с морскими тварями, видел зелёное сияние на Краю Света, даже встречал Кракена – и выжил после этого. Одного звука его имени боялись от Китая до Японии и Малайзии. И вот – едва стоит на ногах, цепляясь за облитую помоями стену, отвергнутый и изгнанный из мира, в котором уже начал было обживаться. Но так и не прижился. 

Наконец отдышавшись, Гектор выпрямился, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, и поднял руку к поясу, нащупывая рукоять пистолета. Уже не в первый раз за эти недели пришла трусливая мысль, что в его силах закончить мучения в любой момент.

Но рука остановилась, не довершив движения. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Сяо, прослышав о кончине Гектора, подумал, что тот не смог выжить в одиночку или не видел смысла жить без своего капитана. Застрелиться – и дать понять, что Сяо был прав, что без него Гектор бесполезен и беспомощен? Нет уж, такой радости он этому ублюдку не доставит.

И тут Гектора толкнули, да так, что он едва удержался на ногах. 

– Дьявол! Протри глаза! – рыкнул он, разворачиваясь в сторону обидчика, но тот даже не обернулся и не сбавил торопливого шага.

Гектор презрительно фыркнул, выпрямился, машинально проверяя карманы, и похолодел: кошеля не было.

– Сукин сын!

Спина вора ещё мелькала впереди по улице. Гектор сорвался в погоню.

Опытный карманник всегда знает, когда пора делать ноги. Вот и этот, почуяв позади злобно пыхтящего молодого пирата, припустил, как заяц, по самым оживлённым в этот час рыночным улочкам. Прохожие провожали бегущих скептическими взглядами. Кто-то сбавлял шаг, кто-то подбадривающее свистел вслед, но никто и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы помочь. И неудивительно, на Тортуге свои законы. За обиду пирата вставала вся команда, за грабёж, насилие и убийства преступника судил капитан. Вот только у бедного Гектора не было ни команды, ни капитана, и не на кого было положиться – только на себя.

Вор, уверенный, что оставил Гектора где-то в толпе, притормозил в небольшом переулке, чтобы оценить добычу. Раздёрнул завязки кожаного кошеля и заглянул внутрь. На тёмном дне виднелись два жалких шиллинга – не хватит даже на пинту щедро разбавленного рома. Застонав от разочарования, он повернулся к выходу из переулка, и тут его прибило к стене крепкими руками, а к носу прижалось дуло пистолета, отбивая охоту вырываться. 

– Эй! Полегче!

– Ошибся, папаша, не на того напал, – просипел Гектор. Лицо было бледным до синевы, голубые глаза метали молнии. – Верни, что украл, если не хочешь обзавестись новой дыркой в черепе. 

Карманник со смешком кинул под ноги тощий кошель. 

– Да забирай. Зря только время тратил.

Не опуская пистолета, Гектор поспешил наклониться за кошельком, пока его не прибрал кто-нибудь более расторопный. И подставился. Вор вдруг пнул его коленом в живот, а когда он со сдавленным криком повалился на колени, резко дернул за плечи, заставив с силой врезаться головой в неровные камни стены. От удара в висках зашумело, мир слился в сверкающий водоворот, но сил, чтобы подняться и остановить его, отчего-то не было. Гектор мог только лежать, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы ощупывают его одежду в поисках запрятанных подальше ценностей. Он застонал и попытался оттолкнуть наглеца. Лишь зря хватанул воздух, зато чужая безжалостная рука так выкрутила Гектору запястье, что он снова не удержался от вскрика. 

– Ух ты! Как же это я сразу не заметил? – Вор стащил с пальца Гектора перстень и повертел в руках, разглядывая. – Какой! Да, малец, за такую цацку стоило драться. Неплохо можно выручить, настоящий нефрит на дороге не валяется. А тут ещё гербовый дракон... Ого, да это же перстень пиратского барона! – Он ухмыльнулся, показав полный рот почерневших гнилых зубов. – Вор воришку обокрал?

Гектор с усилием приподнялся, хотя от движения голова закружилась ещё больше. 

– А ну отдай, не то я...

– Не то что? – Гнилозубый, снова сбив его на землю, водрузил пыльный сапог ему на горло и так надавил, что Гектору пришлось отжимать его обеими руками, чтобы не задохнуться. – Я так погляжу, тебе, парень, время тянуть незачем, ждать некого. На рожон бы не лез.

Гектор не сразу понял, что поменялось, только ощутил, как ослабло давление на горло. Сегодня он не умрёт, хоть на этом спасибо. Затем сообразил поднять голову. Его противник стоял в двух шагах, неловко выгнувшись назад, и судорожно цеплялся за чью-то смуглую руку, обхватившую его шею. Другая такая же рука держала кинжал, остриё которого опасно упиралось вору под подбородок.

\- Э, нет, приятель, правильно он тянул. А теперь верни-ка ему кольцо, пока я такой добрый. Смекаешь?

Пошатываясь, Гектор поднялся и наставил на карманника пистолет, стараясь собрать воедино двоящееся в глазах дуло. Потом покосился на нежданного спасителя. Тот оказался совсем невысокого роста, гораздо ниже Гектора, а уж своему пленнику вообще едва доставал до плеча, выглядывая из-за него, как лис из норы. Озорные чёрные глаза блестели, будто мокрые маслины, из-под стягивавшей лоб ярко-алой банданы топорщились всклокоченные тёмные волосы. 

Гектор поклясться мог, что никогда его прежде не видел. Но тот вёл себя так, будто они были закадычными приятелями.

– Ну как, живой? – спросил он Гектора, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. Пленник не пытался освободиться, но держать его, видно, было не очень сподручно.

Гектор молча кивнул, забрал кольцо из тонких пальцев вора и надел на свой. 

– Славно! Теперь ты. У меня предложение: сейчас исчезнешь с наших глаз так быстро, будто за тобой дьявол гонится, и запрячешься в какую-нибудь нору по меньшей мере до вечера, а мы сделаем вид, что тебя не видели.

– С-согласен!

Отпущенный на волю карманник действительно рванул с места так, словно бежал по углям, не забывая, впрочем, сыпать отборными проклятиями. Гектор проводил его взглядом, напутственно плюнул вслед и с любопытством повернулся к случайному спасителю. Тот сдержанно сиял самодовольством, и до Гектора скоро дошло, почему: парень успел обчистить карманы вора, вытащив целых два кошеля – пухлых и сыто звенящих, в отличие от кошелька Гектора. 

– Этого типа ещё не так надо было проучить. А представь, если он додумается проверить карманы уже в кабаке, когда с него потребуют плату? Вот умора!

– Ты кто вообще такой? – процедил Гектор, впиваясь в незнакомца грозным взглядом. Оружие он на всякий случай не убирал. Парень озадаченно заморгал и вдруг улыбнулся обаятельной улыбкой шкодливого бесёнка, сразу сделавшись будто на несколько лет младше.

– Как же так, дорогуша! Ты не признал ходячий ужас Карибского Моря, неуловимого и сиятельного принца всех окрестных вод, Джека Воробья?

Он, казалось, и в самом деле ждал, что собеседник узнает звучное прозвище, но Гектор только на миг нахмурился, честно вспоминая, и покачал головой:

– Увы, не слышал.

Сдержать разочарование парнишка не сумел. Бесовская улыбка померкла, и без того большие глаза потерянно округлились, брови печальными чёрными птицами взлетели до самой банданы – весь его вид выражал такое искреннее и бесхитростное огорчение, что мог бы вызвать сочувствие даже у статуи.

– Ясно, – уныло вздохнул он и тут же, будто обо всём забыв, дружески обнял Гектора за плечи. – Значит, теперь услышал, так что, считай, тебе повезло, особенно если учесть, при каких обстоятельствах случилась наша встреча. Хорошо, что я проходил мимо!

Гектор раздражённо встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя чужие руки. Неугомонный спаситель начал действовать ему на нервы. 

– Вообще-то мог и не лезть, куда не просят. Я бы сам во всём разобрался.

Джек вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд, а затем, к большой досаде Гектора, затрясся от смеха. 

– Что, правда? Отличный план – помереть среди бела дня в подворотне! Прости уж, что вмешался. Я думал поделиться с тобой добычей, но раз говоришь, что моя помощь была не нужна, заберу всё себе, будет мне вместо «спасибо».

Гектор схватил его за плечо и дёрнул к себе, одновременно приставляя ко лбу пистолет. Джек тихо ахнул, хотя и не похоже было, что сильно испугался.

– Да ладно тебе, можно же обсудить.

– Заруби на носу, щенок, я не нуждаюсь в подачках спесивой рыбёшки, возомнившей себя акулой, так что тебя...

Договорить он не сумел – перед глазами опять поплыло, живот знакомо резануло голодной болью, в ушах зашумело. Он успел заметить, как чуть проказливое выражение на лице Джека сменяется тревогой, но тут колени окончательно подломились.

Едва из ослабевшей руки вывалился пистолет, Джек подхватил падающее тело, не позволив ему снова удариться головой о камни.

– Эй-эй, куда! Что с тобой?

Гектор был выше и тяжелее, и Джек с трудом его удерживал, пока не сумел, наконец, закинуть себе на плечи его безвольную руку. Обхватив полуобморочного незнакомца за пояс, он вытащил его из проулка под слепящее южное солнце и, проковыляв несколько шагов, сгрузил на большой ящик рядом с задней дверью какой-то таверны. Дверь была приоткрыта, в широкую щель тянуло кухонным жаром и съестным духом. Джек прислонил Гектора спиной к горячему дереву стены и юркнул в кухню. Из-за двери доносился звон посуды, грохот кастрюль, затем начался громкий – но всё равно не расслышать, о чём – спор на разные голоса, потом взвизгнула какая-то женщина, и Джек вывалился, наконец, наружу, нежно прижимая к груди кувшин с водой и большую буханку свежего хлеба. Вид у него был взъерошенный и сердитый.

– Ладно, ладно, всё! Вот ведь разорались... Да не лапал я её, не знаете меня, что ли?! – крикнул он кому-то в кухне. Если изнутри и ответили, Гектор этого не расслышал. 

Он попытался подняться, но уже знакомая смуглая рука толкнула его в грудь, вынудив откинуться обратно. Джек плюхнулся на ящик рядом. 

– Приди в себя сначала. Куда тебя несёт, на собственные похороны? На, пей. 

Вода в кувшине была упоительно прохладной, Гектор пил жадно, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, как умирающий от жажды, почти не замечая, что Джек, поначалу помогавший держать тяжёлый кувшин на весу, убрал руки и сверлит его своим чёрным взглядом. Вода кончилась, в животе неприятно забулькало. Снова накатила слабость, но Гектор уже понимал, что оживает.

– Лучше?

– Да... – хрипло выдохнул он. Джек разломил хлеб и протянул ему половину.

– Держи. Ты в этом году ел вообще?

Гектор нерешительно взял. На секунду ему показалось, что над ним издеваются или загоняют в какую-то хитрую ловушку, но он взглянул на улыбку Джека, вдохнул аромат свежего хлеба и махнул рукой на подозрения. С последствиями можно разобраться и позже.

Джек широко распахнутыми глазами следил за тем, как Гектор рвёт хлебную мякоть на части и заглатывает крупными кусками, почти не жуя, будто хищный зверь, но стоило тому посмотреть на него в ответ, вежливо отвёл взгляд и вгрызся в свою долю.

– А неплохо... И свежий, и тараканов выколупывать не пришлось, – пробормотал он будто в задумчивости. Гектор сделал вид, что не услышал. Джек перевёл взгляд на его руку, надеясь разглядеть нефритовый перстень с драконом, тускло блестевший на пальце, и с удивлением заметил, что перстней два. Второй был золотым, в виде льва, держащего крупный рубин, но так затёрт грязью, что почти сливался по цвету с таким же грязным пальцем. Неудивительно, что тот карманник не успел обратить на него внимание. – Лев и дракон, значит. Эти никогда не проигрывают, хоть с кем их страви. Так всем и говорят: кто станет на нашем пути, станет нашей едой!

– Своими ушами слышал, воробышек? – Гектор не удержался от усмешки, которая тут же разрослась в широченную улыбку – стоило лишь увидеть, как стремительно Джек заливается краской.

– Воробышек?! – вытаращился он.

– Прости, – посмеиваясь, повинился Гектор. – Не хотел обидеть.

Джек возмущённо запыхтел и запихнул в рот оставшийся кусок горбушки.

– Может, у меня пальцы и не унизаны перстнями пиратских баронов, но это не значит, что меня не с чего бояться. Воробышек, ну надо же... – еле внятно пробубнил он. Глядя на его раздутые от хлеба щёки, Гектор заулыбался ещё шире.

– Откуда, интересно знать, ты так разбираешься в знаках пиратских баронов?

– Да вот так, научился всему понемногу, – тут же откликнулся Джек. – Я, знаешь ли, уже весь мир повидал, от Америки и до самых Китайских морей.

– Да ну?

– Хочешь сказать, я обманщик?

– А что, нет?

– Вообще, конечно, да, но надо же иногда и правду говорить.

Гектор, хмыкнув, тоже закинул в рот оставшийся кусочек хлеба и натужно сглотнул. Давно не знавший такого пиршества живот снова разнылся, но эту боль терпеть было не в пример легче.

– Как знаешь...

– А у тебя он откуда? – жадно спросил Джек, так зачарованно пялясь на нефрит, что Гектор машинально прикрыл перстень рукой. 

– Так... подарили, – пробормотал он. Простые слова, даже странно, что сердце пропустило удар, а к горлу опять подкатила горечь. Проклятье, сколько ещё он будет страдать по этому мерзавцу? Это ведь его стараниями Гектор неделями гниёт в какой-то дыре, как распяленная под солнцем устрица. Приступ тоски сменился злостью, Гектор, стиснув зубы, сдернул с пальца перстень и, к изумлению Джека, швырнул на дорогу. Кольцо с едва слышным мелодичным звоном покатилось по мостовой и затерялось в пыли обочины, но Гектор даже не проследил за ним взглядом, тут же поднявшись на ноги.

– Спасибо, конечно, что помог, Воробей, но время ты всё-таки потратил зря. Мне пора, тебе тем более.

И двинулся вниз по улице, ступая небыстро и аккуратно, чтобы опять не упасть. Джек, не двигаясь, смотрел ему в спину, пока та не скрылась за поворотом, и только тогда сорвался с ящика и кинулся к обочине, к затерявшемуся среди камней перстню. Нашёл, подобрал, покрутил в пальцах. Вещица и впрямь была недурна, на секунду даже закралась мысль прикарманить её и пойти по своим делам, как ни в чём не бывало. Но Джек уже понимал, что не сможет. Конечно, колечко манило невероятно, но разузнать тайны его хозяина хотелось стократ сильнее.

И Джек любопытной сорокой полетел за ним.

***

Рыжий словно вздумал истоптать весь порт от причала до рынка. Джек на почтительном расстоянии следовал за ним, скрываясь в тени домов, среди снующих по улицам людей и за горами выгруженного из трюмов барахла. Незнакомец привязывался к работающим на берегу матросам из тех, что явно только что с корабля, расспрашивал их, затем, следуя указующей руке, обращался к морякам рангом повыше и уже с ними о чём-то говорил. Разговоры эти, по всей видимости, заканчивались ничем, рыжий отправлялся дальше. Джек быстро сообразил, что он пытается найти работу на готовом к отправлению судне, но раз за разом получает от ворот поворот.

– Прошу вас! – Рыжий отчаянно схватился за край заваленного бумагами стола. Сидящий по другую сторону низкорослый толстяк с густыми чёрными бакенбардами стиснул перо, едва его не сломав. Судя по его взгляду, настырного просителя он уже не прочь был придушить. – Возьмите! Мне больше ничего не надо, только возьмите в команду! Я до этой богом забытой дыры дошёл из самого Сингапура, умею держать руль, прокладывать курс, читаю карты, да всё могу! Знаю три языка, включая китайский и малайский... Не пожалеете, клянусь! Мне-то приходилось работать на корабле, в отличие от этих бездарных свиней, которых вы взяли на борт!

– Очень может быть, юноша. – Толстяк – квартирмейстер корабля, догадался Джек, – смерил нахала долгим взглядом, уделив особое внимание его грязной потрёпанной одежде. Сам он был одет даже несколько лучше, чем обычно позволяла такая должность. – Но я уже сказал. Для тебя у нас места нет.

– Да почему, почему нет, дьявол вас возьми?! 

Рыжий ударил кулаком по столу. Опрокинулась чернильница, тёмная лужа расползлась по столу и промочила углы бумаг. Квартирмейстер гневно сузил глаза.

– Из-за твоих шрамов, сынок, – резко ответил он. – Этот вот, под глазом, намекает, что ты любишь влипать в неприятности. А уж твоя манера вести переговоры... Что тебе нужно в Нассау?

– Это моё дело.

– Да что ты. За эти острова давненько идёт грызня. Пираты воюют с Ост-Индской компанией, битвам конца-края не видно, море у берегов уже красное от крови. Зато шпионов развелось с обеих сторон. Предадут капитана за пару сребреников, а то и за одно лишь обещание куска земли... – Он вытащил пистолет и ленивым движением наставил его на собеседника. – Никто не скажет, что я честный человек, но и глупцом меня ещё никто не называл. На моём корабле ты ходить не будешь.

Рыжий зло выругался, резко развернулся и зашагал к дороге. 

Джек в своём укрытии сгорал от любопытства. Зачем ему в Нассау? Квартирмейстер знал, что говорил: даже ад сейчас был гостеприимнее, чем порт этого города. Уж на что отец бесстрашный капитан, но и он, наверное, не рискнул бы завести свой корабль в эти неспокойные воды. Раньше там не протолкнуться было от пиратов, но за последние годы от их поселений мало что осталось. Многие попались в плен англичанам и закончили жизнь на виселице, ещё больше перерезали друг друга, пытаясь не то спастись любой ценой, не то урвать кусок послаще, пока за него грызутся другие. Алчность и зависть грозили положить конец жалким остаткам свободной коалиции, прежде известной под именем Берегового братства.

Джек так крепко задумался, что чуть было не упустил рыжего из виду, пришлось сначала высматривать его в толпе, а потом незаметно подбираться ближе. Подумать только, едва сошёл на берег – а порт уже подарил ему потрясающую загадку. Джек не понимал, как можно не любить Тортугу. Ему она была вторым домом.

Отовсюду заметный хвост спутанных тёмно-рыжих волос служил Джеку маяком. Два или три раза, когда интересный незнакомец пропадал в лабиринте узких портовых улочек, запруженных пиратами и торговцами всех мастей, Джек уже думал, что сбился со следа, но взгляд вскоре выхватывал из мешанины цветов знакомую рыжину, пусть даже иногда для этого приходилось взбираться на заборы или чьи-нибудь балконы. И Джек снова устремлялся в погоню – то бегом, а то и на задке проезжающей мимо телеги.

И он совершенно не ожидал, что в какой-то миг совсем его потеряет. 

Джек встал посреди дороги, растерянно моргнул и закрутил головой во все стороны, но рыжего пирата, который только что был в какой-то паре миль впереди, простыл и след. Будто испарился. Джек досадливо поболтал в кармане кольцом. Кажется, удача его покинула. Он несколько мгновений раздумывал, покачиваясь на каблуках, затем нащупал на опоясывающем талию кушаке длинную цепочку и подтянул за неё старинный компас. Открыл его, вгляделся, начал медленно поворачиваться... и тут его схватили сзади за рубашку и, сдернув с дороги, втащили в тёмный проём ближайшей двери.

Джек не успел даже вскрикнуть: его швырнули на пол, вышибив из груди воздух. Перед носом замаячили острия двух клинков.

– Не дёргайся! – прошипел сверху голос. Говорили вроде бы по-английски, но с заметным китайским акцентом.

– Друзья мои, – Джек, вывернув шею, разглядел обоих похитителей – азиатов-контрабандистов, от которых уже успел побегать ночью – и растянул губы в нервной усмешке. – Мы ведь вроде уже всё обсудили. Подумаешь, какая-то ваза! Я же не знал, что она императорская... или как там. Думал, обычная дешёвка, у вас же таких много.

Он улыбнулся своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, отчаянно надеясь, что выглядит безвредным воришкой, о которого и руки-то пачкать стыдно. 

«Друзья» не купились.

Один, тощий и длинношеий, как ощипанный петух, перехватил оба клинка, а второй, здоровяк даже по меркам европейцев, с затейливыми татуировками по груди и животу, вздёрнул Джека на ноги резким рывком, от которого едва не треснула ткань рубашки, и вывернул ему за спину руки. В запястья впилась толстая верёвка.

– Слушайте, ну серьёзно, вы меня просто не так поняли! Давайте ваш капитан поговорит с моим, наверняка всё тут же решится. Зачем до самосуда-то опуска... 

Ему ответили ударом в зубы и тут же добавили кулаком в живот. Джек согнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Похитители над его головой обменивались быстрыми резкими фразами. Джек прежде думал, что немного понимает китайский, но те несколько знакомых слов, что промелькнули в непрерывном потоке абракадабры, ясности в дело не внесли. С другой стороны, совсем не обязательно знать языки, чтобы сообразить, что означает накинутая на шею верёвочная петля.

– Прошу вас! Господа! Умерьте пыл! Переговоры! – в ужасе захрипел он, хотя от каждого вдоха внутри всё ещё полыхало огнём. – Дьявол вас забери, вы не понимаете, что ли?! Переговоры! Переговоры!

– Ting zhi! – вдруг донеслось от двери. Все трое разом оглянулись на голос. – Fàng kāi tā!

Джек поморгал намокшими глазами, присмотрелся против света и обрадованно улыбнулся: в солнечном квадрате дверного проёма стоял с обнажённой шпагой в руке рыжий незнакомец, которого он недавно спас.

Похитители на миг опешили – видно, не ожидали в этой части света встретить европейца, бегло говорящего на их языке. Переглянулись, обменялись отрывистыми фразами. Рыжий тоже что-то пролаял в ответ. Здоровяк шагнул к нему, поднимая наизготовку клинок.

– Ты кто ещё такой? – хрипло буркнул он. Джек за его спиной восторженно заорал:

– Ага! Так я и думал, всё ты понимаешь! И не... – Его оборвал новый удар в лицо. Тощий контрабандист тут же пропихнул ему между зубами длинную скрученную жгутом тряпку и затянул узлом сзади.

– Хватит! – нахмурился пришелец, будто не замечая нацеленного ему в грудь острия. – Отпустите его. Не много чести в убийстве глупого мальчишки, зато неприятностей будет с верхом. Легко не отделаетесь, ни вы, ни ваш капитан.

– Капитан-то с чего? – Здоровяк подозрительно прищурился и словно бы невзначай сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд. Стало заметно, что рыжий уступает ему в росте по меньшей мере на три дюйма.

– С того, что я кое-что о нём знаю. У него соглашение с торговыми судами Англии. Ваш корабль пропускают сквозь оцепление вокруг Кубы, а капитан платит за это информацией. Как думаешь, что с вами станет, когда пираты Тортуги узнают, кто выдаёт военным их секреты?

– Враньё.

– Нда? Как знаешь. Но попомни мои слова: вздёрнешь паренька – и твой капитан протащит тебя под килем. О такой же петле взмолишься, только поздно будет.

Контрабандисты в замешательстве переглянулись, снова заспорили было на своём языке, но рыжему уже прискучило ждать: он вытащил пистолет и отстрелил конец спускавшейся с петли верёвки. Вместе с пальцем державшего её тощего азиата.

Из раны хлынула кровь, контрабандист заорал, зажимая конечность здоровой рукой. Джек мигом скинул петлю с шеи и кувыркнулся в сторону, вовремя уходя от свистнувшего над головой острия. Рыжий принял клинок здоровяка загудевшей от натуги шпагой, противники закружили по лавке.

Здоровяк нападал с яростью бешеного быка, но рыжий будто забыл, в каком плачевном состоянии пребывал каких-то пару часов назад, и отбивался уверенно и ловко, не давая ни приблизиться к себе, ни тем более задеть. Забившийся в угол Джек наблюдал за ним с благоговейным трепетом. Подобной техники он прежде не видел. Шаги, движения, выпады – всё было непривычным. Непонятно, где рыжий учился фехтовать, но уж точно не в Англии.

Верёвку с рук удалось содрать почти без кожи. Джек отшвырнул подальше обслюнявленный кляп, подобрал с пола собственную шпагу и прыгнул в гущу схватки. 

Теперь здоровяку приходилось отбиваться сразу от двоих, но сдаваться он и не думал. Второй китаец, судорожно сжав рукоять вымазанной в крови здоровой рукой, поспешил товарищу на подмогу, но Джек успел развернуться и с готовностью встретить гостя пинком, отшвырнув его в стену. Сверху тут же очень удачно сверзилась огромная, груженная всякой утварью полка.

– Где ты научился так драться? – возбуждённо крикнул Джек, когда рыжий змеиным движением утёк из-под узкого лезвия, на ноготок не доставшего до груди. 

– Что?!

– Где ты учился драться? – повторил Джек. – Потрясающе! Двигаешься, конечно, как на голову ушибленный, зато...

– Нашёл время для светской беседы! – рыкнул рыжий. Азиат уже почти притиснул их к стене, пришлось изловчиться и ударить его под дых, заставив отшатнуться назад. Но стоило контрабандисту, пятясь, обо что-то запнуться, как Джек подскочил к нему сбоку и метко пнул под колени, помогая им подломиться. Огромное тело грянулось о жалобно заскрипевшие доски пола, в воздух взметнулось облако пыли.

Рыжий не стал ждать, пока он поднимется: схватил Джека за запястье, рывком сдёрнув с места, выволок за дверь и потащил вниз по улице.

– Мы куда? – выдохнул Джек, подлаживаясь под его бег.

– Ноги уносим, разве не ясно? Ещё не хватало нарваться на остальную команду. Вряд ли она состоит только из таких вот пьяных болванов, готовых поверить в любой бред.

Джек резко затормозил, почти пропахав пятками утоптанную дорогу. Рыжий едва не выдернул ему руку из плеча, но всё-таки тоже остановился, нетерпеливо оглянулся. В широко распахнутых глазах Джека искрилось веселье.

– Выходит, ты на самом деле ничего не знаешь, а об их капитане просто наплёл?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Ну да.

Джек вдруг громко захохотал, держась за бок. Рыжий вздрогнул, зажал ему рот ладонью и оттянул за собой в тень ближайшей арки, незаметной с той стороны улицы.

– Умно, ничего не скажешь!

– Брось. Такие вещи от своих не скрывают, они могли и догадаться.

– Но ведь не догадались.

Джек сунул, наконец, шпагу в ножны, полез в карман жилетки и, вытащив перстень с нефритом, протянул на ладони. Рыжий секунду изумлённо на него пялился, а затем отмер – судорожно схватил, зажал в кулаке. Бледные щёки слегка порозовели.

– Спасибо.

– Мне показалось, для тебя это не просто цацка. Да даже если и нет, тот ворюга прав – нефрит на дороге не валяется. – Джек отряхнулся, одернул сбившуюся рубаху и лениво прислонился к округлой стене арки. – Как тебя называть, дружище?

Рыжий помедлил, словно раздумывая, говорить или нет, потом пожал плечами и ответил:

– Моё имя – Гектор. Но здесь меня ещё зовут Барбоссой. 

– А, понимаю, – кивнул Джек. – Это из-за бороды. Если, конечно, эту твою унылую мочалку можно назвать бородой.

Голубые глаза Барбоссы вспыхнули от возмущения, к щекам снова прилила кровь, но Джек продолжал нахально улыбаться, не отводя ясного взгляда. Кто бы ни злился на него за наглость, Джека это нимало не смущало – чужое негодование стекало с него, как вода с дикой утки.

– Что ж, Джек Воробей. Формальности соблюдены, теперь поведай, какого чёрта ты за мной таскался по всему порту.

Джек смущённо пожал плечами.

– Ну... По мне не скажешь, но человек я сердобольный. Решил вот проверить, как ты себя чувствуешь. Вдруг снова где-то свалишься? Проследил чуток...

– Ах, ну надо же, какой заботливый. – Гектор впился в Джека взглядом. – А на самом деле?

– А на самом деле просто так совпало. Есть тут одна неприятность, небольшая, но требует особых умений. Я пытался найти кого-нибудь, кто бы помог...

– Каких ещё умений?

Джек нервно огляделся, покусывая ноготь большого пальца, а затем поднялся на цыпочки и, обдав горячим дыханием, шепнул Гектору в ухо:

– Не здесь. У стен тоже есть уши.

Барбосса вздёрнул брови, но снова возмутиться не успел – на этот раз Джек ухватил его за запястье и буквально поволок за собой под прикрытием проезжающей мимо телеги, нагруженной бочками с ромом.

– Куда ты меня тащишь? – буркнул Барбосса, пытаясь вывернуть руку из хватки, но Джек будто не заметил.

– В укромное место, где нас не подслушают.

– Здесь таких не бывает.

– Ещё как бывает, – ухмыльнулся Джек.

С милю они шагали молча, пока за очередным поворотом не показался трактир, нахохлившийся на каменистом утёсе, как взъерошенная ворона на ветке обомшелого дуба. «Бухта Сирен», значилось на уставшей вывеске. Вокруг на три четверти взгляда простиралось море, задувающие с него ветра и долетающие с ними солёные брызги до того изгрызли и истончили дерево стен, что домик, казалось, скрипел и стонал даже от дуновения бриза. От задней двери трактира вилась вырезанная в скале узенькая лестница, спускаясь далеко вниз, к широкому полотну песка за приливной полосой, усеянному кривыми палатками лагерей и чёрными пятнами от костров. 

Джек с натугой потянул на себя тяжелую перекосившуюся дверь, и молодые люди из слепящего полуденного солнца шагнули в душный трактирный мрак, в котором надёжно тонули и столы, и сидящие за ними люди. Внутри было на удивление тихо: в такой час «Бухту сирен» порадовали своим присутствием только завсегдатаи, спокойно обмывающие удачное дельце ромом и джином, пара выпивох, уставших от зноя, и несколько одиночек, ждущих вечера – и возможности выйти на промысел. 

Гектор ещё не успел осмотреться и сообразить, куда попал, а Джек уже уверенно тащил его в самый угол, к столу, наполовину задвинутому под ведущую на второй этаж лестницу.

– Возьму нам выпить, – заявил он. – И поесть. Сиди здесь, ни на кого не смотри.

И метнулся обратно, не дожидаясь ответа. Гектор возмущённо фыркнул, хотя поручение было лучше некуда, потом тихонько усмехнулся. Оглядел зал, зацепившись взглядом за пробирающегося к стойке Джека, и только тут заметил, насколько бедно тот выглядит: потрёпанная одежда, босые грязные ноги... Либо он не богаче Гектора, либо немало времени провёл в море и сошёл на берег совсем недавно. Вот только Гектор за эти недели излазил порт вдоль и поперёк, но парнишку прежде не видел. Значит, появился на днях. 

Гектор опустил взгляд на перстни, занявшие привычные места на пальцах, но задуматься не успел – вернулся Джек, держа в одной руке две огромные кружки с ромом, а в другой большую тарелку с ломтями хлеба, сыра и солёного свиного окорока. В животе у Гектора заурчало. Джек непринуждённо подтолкнул тарелку к нему.

– Ты ешь. А я буду говорить.

Гектор ухмыльнулся, вонзая в мясо зубы.

– Я смотрю, любишь ты с этого начинать.

Джек ответил рассеянной улыбкой, скользя по комнате внимательным взглядом, затем наклонился ближе.

– Те азиаты, с которыми ты мне помог, только вершина айсберга. Думаешь, с чего они испугались, когда ты им наплёл, что их капитан – шпион? Ткнул пальцем в небо, а попал в яблочко. – Гектор приподнял брови и глотнул из кружки, но ничего не сказал. Для пиратов обвинение в шпионаже на корону – не пустой звук. О таком не шутили даже с друзьями. – Мы прибыли этой ночью, и пришлось изловчиться, чтобы пробраться мимо английских судов. Они будто знали, что это за порт и как сюда попасть. Мой капитан подозревает, что им донёс какой-нибудь рядовой пират, но мне кажется, что нырять надо глубже. Крысит наверняка кто-то из капитанов.

Барбосса старательно жевал, обдумывая услышанное. От рома слегка помутилось в голове, чего прежде не случалось. Должно быть, недельное голодание дало о себе знать.

– А я тут причём?

– Ты говорил, что знаешь несколько языков. Чужестранцы привыкли к тому, что их тут ни черта не понимают, и обсуждают свои делишки, как у себя дома.

Гектор сузил голубые глаза, затем пожал плечами. 

– Вряд ли это китайцы. Наши могут предать из алчности, это верно, но эти никогда не дадут англичанам больше положенного, даже взамен на блага. К тому же английский флот и так им потакает, в отличие от остальных.

Джек задумался, прихлёбывая из кружки. Закуску он игнорировал, только пару раз отщипнул от сыра. 

– Ладно, может, ты и прав. Но кто-то же шпионит. Как его вывести на чистую воду?

Гектор снова растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь у меня? Мне какая выгода с этого твоего... предприятия?

– Место на моём корабле, – ответил Джек. 

Гектор подавился куском хлеба и закашлялся. Пришлось постучать по груди, чтоб проскочило. 

– На твоём?.. – выдавил он.

– Ага. Когда снимемся отсюда, пойдём на Сен-Мартен. Деньги неплохие, скучать не придётся. Может, я даже сумею убедить капитана заглянуть по пути в Нассау... если, конечно, ты не сглупишь в нужный момент. – Джек улыбнулся своей бесовской улыбкой, непринуждённо закинул ноги на стол и выхлебал остатки рома из кружки двумя большими глотками. 

Барбосса глубоко задумался, но Джек уже знал, что он согласится. Глупо отказываться от такого щедрого предложения. Тем более, когда нечего терять. 

Наконец, Гектор протянул руку:

– Ладно, договорились.

Джек суетливо стянул ноги со стола, приподнялся и пожал протянутую ладонь. В следующий миг Барбосса дёрнул его к себе, почти прижавшись лицом к лицу, и прошипел в потрясённо распахнувшиеся глаза:

– Только учти, щенок. Если обманешь меня, сильно пожалеешь. Ясно?

Джек кивнул, глядя в ответ с непонятной, почти пугающей уверенностью. 

– Как день, приятель. Не бойся.


	2. Глава 2

От рома слегка тянуло в сон, живот был набит вкусной едой, а блаженную тишину нарушал только хвастливый щебет неожиданного благодетеля, непременно возжелавшего поведать Гектору о своих необыкновенных морских приключениях. Передряг, в которые он якобы успел попасть за свой недолгий век, вполне хватило бы на десяток полноценных жизней. Гектор слушал его, беззлобно посмеиваясь. Болтун и зазнайка, но малый безобидный и, кажется, камня за пазухой не держит. Пусть себе чирикает, о чём хочет. 

В и без того сумрачной комнате совсем потемнело: солнце подмяли под себя тяжёлые грозовые тучи, похожие на затянувший небо густой дым, над гаванью прокатился низкий рокот. Сквозь узкие окна стало видно посмурневший горизонт, серо-зелёные волны с густой пеной по краю и мелькающую вдали белую рогатину молнии, будто указующий в океан перст богов. 

С началом грозы в трактире ощутимо прибавилось народу, но тяжёлая дверь продолжала хлопать, впуская из круговерти ветра и дождя в душное тепло всё новых людей, пока внутри не стало совсем уж не протолкнуться. Раз толпа раздалась, пропуская к столу высокого пожилого моряка в роскошном алом сюртуке и шляпе с большим пером; из-под шляпы ссыпалась грива длинных чёрных косичек, вычурно переплетённых с блестящими бусинками и цветными верёвочками. На пальцах сидели драгоценные перстни, с шеи свисала толстая золотая цепь с медальонами. Такие украшения указывали на баронский статус, даже юнга не принял бы их за простые побрякушки.

Гектор под столом пихнул Джека ногой. Тот оторвался от второй кружки рома и поднял голову.

– Как думаешь, кто это? – тихо спросил его Гектор, кивнув в сторону нарядного незнакомца. – Выглядит как...

– Пиратский барон? – небрежно подхватил Джек. – Ага. Только он не просто барон, он ещё и Хранитель Кодекса.

Гектор недоверчиво поднял брови.

– Откуда тебе знать?

Джек пожал плечами с таким видом, будто в этой жизни его уже ничем нельзя удивить.

– Этот престарелый зануда – мой капитан, – ответил он со вздохом. – И характер у него не сахар, имей в виду.

Гектор благодарно кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается от волнения. Он снова будет ходить на одном корабле с пиратским бароном. Сяо Чонг, отец Сяо Фэня, тоже был бароном. А ещё – неприступным мрачным эгоистом и любителем поиграть с добычей в смертельные кошки-мышки. Таким он стал после давней трагедии, и Гектор знал это, но сочувствовать ему всё равно не мог, хоть и уважал.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и снова взглянул на Джека.

– Значит, капитан уверен, что кто-то здесь не чтит Кодекс? 

– Точно. Нас по пути сюда чуть не захватили военные. Мы даже флаг не успели поднять, а они уже атаковали, без предупреждения. Знали, кто мы и где пойдём. – Джек сжал зубы, на потемневшем лице резко обозначились скулы. Видно, слова воскресили в памяти горечь поражения. – Еле выбрались из-под огня, нескольких ранило.

– Повезло.

– И вовсе не повезло, – буркнул Джек. – Оторваться, конечно, получилось – завели их на отмели у дальних островов и дали дёру. Но чувствую, они поджидают нас на выходе из гавани.

– Дождитесь, когда они уйдут, – задумчиво посоветовал Гектор. – Вряд ли капитан будет против небольшой передышки. Киньте якорь и не покидайте порт, пока у них не кончится терпение. У королевского флота и без вас хватает дел, больно им нужно тратить время и караулить один-единственный пиратский корабль, когда вокруг безнаказанно ходят целые сотни.

Джек кинул на него подозрительный взгляд.

– Ты сам из военных, что ли?

– Нет, – помрачнел Гектор. – Так... пересекался с их братом пару раз.

– Отлично, – легко отстал Джек. Кажется, в эту отговорку он и впрямь поверил.

В комнату набилось столько народу, что гул голосов и пьяные крики заглушали гром, но равномерный стук дождя по старой крыше пробивался даже сквозь трактирный шум.

Оглядевшись, Гектор заметил, что из разных углов на них двоих пялятся какие-то мутные личности, и не все дружелюбно. Он напрягся, мысленно готовясь к очередной потасовке, и тут его хлопнули по плечу.

Гектор вздрогнул, вскидывая взгляд. Джек тут же убрал руку, кивком велел идти следом и двинулся в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Гектор сунул в карман залежавшийся на тарелке хлебный ломоть, встал и направился за ним, с трудом пробираясь сквозь толпу запрудивших проходы пиратов. В грязные окошки над лестничным пролётом виднелась потемневшая от воды песчаная полоса, на которую обрушивались взбесившиеся волны. Он кострищ не осталось и следа. От лагерей тоже – опытные моряки ещё по первому дуновению ветра поняли, к чему идёт дело, и перебрались на твёрдую землю. Вспышка молнии на миг заливала комнату ослепительным светом, от сопровождавшего её грохота дрожал под ногами пол и раскачивались на цепях люстры с мерцающими от сквозняка огоньками свечей.

Лестница выводила в коридор с двумя рядами спальных комнат. Джек остановился у самой дальней, вынул из кармана ключ и отпер дверь. За ней оказалась очень тесная каморка со скошенным потолком, вместившая в себя только две узкие кровати вдоль боковых стен, весь заляпанный свечным воском небольшой столик у окошка напротив двери и одинокий табурет под ним.

Первым делом Джек шагнул к столу и зажёг свечу, озарив комнату дрожащим тёплым светом, затем сел на кровать, расслабленно зевнул, стащил за ворот рубаху, небрежно отшвырнув её на деревянную перекладину, заменявшую кровати спинку, и от души потянулся, будто надеясь достать ладонями потолок. Гектор, молча наблюдавший от порога, с изумлением обнаружил, что вся его тощая жилистая спина – шея, лопатки, поясница, даже плечи – замысловато изрисована узорчатыми кругами в обрамлении ровных тонких полос, похожих на строчки какого-то текста. 

Джек, наконец, обернулся, только сейчас обнаружив, что Гектор так и не сдвинулся с места.

– В чём дело? Боишься, укушу? – фыркнул он. Кажется, такая подозрительность откровенно его забавляла.

Гектор без улыбки переступил с ноги на ногу, невзначай оглядываясь назад, на чёрный проём коридора. 

– Это очень... великодушно с твоей стороны. Но мне нечем платить за комнату.

– Пффф, – отмахнулся Джек. – Ты теперь в команде, а мы сегодня ночуем здесь, весь этаж наш. Или у тебя припасено местечко получше, а? – Он знал, что не припасено, и намеренно колол в больное место, но, увидев, как уязвлено Гектор прищурил голубые глаза, отчего-то смутился. Отвёл взгляд и пробормотал уже совсем другим тоном: – Проходи, будь как дома.

Гектор хмыкнул и наконец-то сделал несколько шагов, отделявших его от табурета.

– Расскажи, как ты попал на баронский корабль, – попросил он. – Мне казалось, это непросто.

– Ещё как непросто. Наверное, я просто родился под счастливой звездой, в этом всё дело. – Джек лучезарно улыбнулся и с блаженно-сонным видом растянулся на постели.

– М-да, наверное, – согласился Гектор, пряча от него невольную ответную улыбку.

– Ну а ты? Когда успел выучить столько языков? Ты вроде не настолько меня старше... Родители научили? Образованные, наверное, может, даже из знати. Тогда здесь ты что делаешь? В семье не без урода, да?

Барбосса, не отвечая, бездумно смотрел в окно на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Тишину Джек явно не жаловал, но взглянул на него из-под ресниц и передумал:

– Правильно, хватит болтать, утро вечера мудренее. Завтра познакомлю тебя с капитаном.

– Угу.

Джек ещё с минуту поворочался, а затем вдруг утих и уснул – дыхание стало медленным, равномерно глубоким. Только убедившись, что новый знакомый крепко спит, Гектор позволил себе расслабить напряжённые плечи. Он бы и сам был рад так же доверять миру, но жизнь научила его не подставляться.

В окно бил ветер, сотрясая дешёвое мутное стекло, сквозь крышу сочилась вода, стекая по потолочным балкам длинными тонкими дорожками и часто капая на половицы. Откуда-то потянуло холодом. Гектор, вздрогнув, сдёрнул с соломенного матраса затхло пахнущее одеяло, тщательно встряхнул и накинул на плечи. Очень хотелось уложить уставшее тело в мягкую постель, но в сторону свободной кровати он старался даже не смотреть. С первого этажа по-прежнему доносился гомон подвыпивших пиратов. Эти умельцы и в запертую комнату войдут, тихо вскрыв замок или по-простому выбив дверь ногой. Гектор переставил табурет так, чтобы оказаться под защитой двери, если та вдруг откроется, сел, прислонился к стене и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Джек что-то бормотнул во сне, зарываясь носом в подушку. В мерцающем свете свечи его спина казалась бронзовой. Гектор долго смотрел на неё, прослеживая взглядом линии странной татуировки, разглядывая буквы и собирая их в слова, пока не осознал, что читает какие-то указания. Удивительно. Такое впечатление, что живую плоть пытались превратить в священный гримуар.

Глаза неудержимо слипались. Скоро усталость взяла своё, и Гектор провалился в сон.

 

***

Проснулся он через несколько часов от приглушённых голосов из коридора. Поморгал, выдираясь из липкой сонной паутины, потёр ладонями лицо и приложился ухом к стене. 

Разговаривали по меньшей мере трое – то сдавленным шёпотом, то, в горячке спора, вполголоса – но Гектору никак не удавалось разобрать, о чём. Он сел прямее, однако с места не двинулся. Может, припозднившиеся пьянчуги не могут найти свою комнату? Со стороны двери заскрежетало, из замочной скважины высунулся и тут же спрятался кончик длинной булавки. Замок пытались вскрыть.

Гектор тихо поднялся, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, прижался к стене и стал ждать. Взгляд метнулся к Джеку. Свеча давно погасла, но даже в темноте было видно, что копошение у двери его сон ничуть не потревожило.

– ...быстрее, а? – прошипели с той стороны. – Этак нас скоро заметят!

– Закрой пасть! Будешь торопить – вообще не откроется. Только разбудишь... – отрывисто ответил другой голос. 

– Моррис, встань на стрёме. Ещё лишних глаз нам не хватало... Надо скорее заканчивать.

Барбосса сощурился. Что бы взломщики ни задумали, вряд ли они пришли с добром. В замке щёлкнуло, дверь тихо заскрипела, приоткрываясь. Гектор затаил дыхание и вжался в стену, почти сливаясь с темнотой.

В образовавшейся щели мелькнули длинные пальцы, обхватили дверь за край, приподняли, мягко надавили – и та распахнулась во всю ширь без единого скрипа. Высокая тень, шагнувшая в комнату, старалась двигаться медленно и осторожно, но изъеденные жучками половицы предательски стонали под её тяжёлыми сапогами. В слабом свете луны блеснуло остриё вытянутого из ножен кинжала.

Несколько секунд незваный гость стоял, не двигаясь. Должно быть, давал глазам привыкнуть к темноте и заодно пытался в тишине определить, где тут что. Затем заметил спящего и уже уверенно двинулся к нему, отводя руку для удара.

Гектор лихорадочно соображал. Эти явились убивать и вряд ли промахнулись комнатой. Можно дождаться момента, когда пришелец склонится над Джеком, и неожиданно выскочить наружу. Главное – прорваться мимо тех двоих и добраться до лестницы, а там уже первый этаж и дверь на свободу. Ну или можно попытаться спасти Воробья и героически погибнуть.

Незваный гость навис над спящим, высоко замахнулся... С треском пыхнула искра, от грохота заложило уши. Убийца с воплем выронил кинжал из простреленной руки, и в тот же миг ему в лицо врезалась босая грязная пятка.

Что там было дальше, Гектор уже не видел – на него накинулся один из коридорных заговорщиков, поймал за шею в сгиб локтя и надавил, стараясь придушить. Вывернуться из хватки не получалось, от удара локтём в живот напавший захрипел, но рук не разжал. Гектор выгнулся назад, насколько мог, а затем, резко согнувшись, дёрнул пирата на себя, перекидывая его через спину. На пол повалились оба, зато от удушающих объятий удалось освободиться.

В дверь, держа по пистолету в каждой руке, сунулся третий подельник. Выстрелы грянули почти одновременно, комнату заволокло дымом. Куда попали пули, Гектор не заметил, понял только, что не в него. Он едва успел приподняться и вытащить шпагу, как новичок, отбросив разряженные пистолеты, навалился на него, притиснув к бокам руки, огромные ладони накрыли лицо, зажимая рот и нос.

Гектор задёргался в бестолковой попытке высвободиться, и тут сверху упала быстрая чёрная тень, молнией вспыхнула в темноте полоска стали. Один из противников с воплем свалился, зажимая располосованную от плеча до рёбер грудь. Джек, едва приземлившись, крутанулся на пятке, другая мелькнула в воздухе и впечаталась в висок второму. Тот вскинул руки в запоздавшем защитном жесте, и освобождённый Барбосса, рывком развернувшись, всадил ему в грудь остриё шпаги. 

Джек подождал, когда Гектор вытащит и оботрёт клинок, а затем подхватил его под руку, помогая подняться.

– Неплохо размялись, приятель. Ты как, не ранен?

Гектор, шумно отдыхиваясь, молча мотнул головой. Переступив через тела, оба подошли к несостоявшемуся убийце. Тот всё ещё лежал у кровати соломенной куклой, но уже начал приходить в себя, обнимал раненую руку и невнятно, будто пьяный, ругался. Два приставленных к горлу острия несколько его взбодрили – ругань стала чётче.

– Ну что, Делей, как оправдываться будешь? – поинтересовался Джек.

Гектор метнул в него быстрый взгляд.

– Ты его знаешь?

– Угум, – мыкнул Джек и вдруг ударил пленника в челюсть. Болезненно сморщился от вопля. – Остальных тоже... Шакалы, мерзавцы! Думаете, самые умные тут? Вздумали во сне меня прирезать? Теперь молись, чтобы я сам тебя убил, а не выдал капитану.

– Нет! Джеки, пощади, это не я придумал, я не виноват!

– Ага, как же, «не виноват», – проворчал Джек. – Что ты тут делаешь тогда?

– Меня заставили!.. Это всё старый Макус, он давно на тебя зуб точит!

– Макус? Вот гад, – Джек растерянно опустил шпагу, о чём-то раздумывая, и покачал головой: – Так значит... Если только ты не врёшь... Это Макус сливал информацию английскому флоту. Он предатель и шпион, а ты глупец, раз слушаешься его. Смекаешь?

– Поверь, Джеки, лично против тебя я вообще ничего не...

От удара мотнулась голова, и пленник, закатив глаза, снова повалился на пол. Джек перевёл на Гектора удивлённый взгляд. Тот расправил плечи, разжал кулак и провёл пятерней по волосам, убирая с глаз выбившиеся из хвоста пряди.

– Много ему чести – трёп его слушать. Самое важное он уже сказал.

– Да, согласен.

Оба, не сговариваясь, оглядели заваленную телами комнатку.

– Что будем делать?

Джек схватил с кровати рубашку и торопливо влез головой в ворот.

– Надо предупредить капитана, пока Макус не узнал, что его затея провалилась. Раз меня уже попытались убить, значит, Тиг будет следующим.

– Зачем им это?

– Мятежом попахивает, – мрачно ответил Джек. Вроде бы спокойно, но Гектор заметил, какой яростью полыхнули его глаза. Молча кивнул и последовал за Джеком в коридор.

Комната капитана оказалась на третьем этаже, почти над их собственной спальней. Никаких опознавательных знаков нигде не было, в одиночестве Гектор бы ни за что её не нашёл, но Джек вёл так уверенно, будто точно знал, куда надо. По доносящимся изнутри звукам можно было понять, что капитан не спит, хотя тревожить его сейчас тем более не стоило.

Гектор неуверенно притормозил, но Джек распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, как к себе домой. На широкой кровати посреди комнаты в объятиях сразу двух девиц возлежал пожилой пират, которого вечером с таким уважением пропускали в толпе. При виде Джека девицы испуганно завизжали и кинулись прикрываться, но тот, не обращая на них внимания, уверенно подошёл ближе. 

– Капитан, я всё выяснил! Это Макус. Он...

Рука в перстнях выстрелила вперед, ухватила Джека за рубашку, резко дёрнула – и тот вдруг оказался на полу. На потемневшие доски капнуло красным.

– Я что велел, мальчик? – ощерился капитан. Голос оказался скрипучим и глубоким, будто его доставал из груди несмазанный колодезный ворот. Джек, потянув с постели угол одеяла, промокнул кровь под носом и попытался снова:

– Извините, сэр, но...

– Тебе было приказано не беспокоить меня по пустякам. Твои ссоры с экипажем – это твои личные...

– Делей пытался зарезать меня, пока я спал! Это что, пустяки?! – взвился Джек.

Капитан замолчал. Девицы понятливо завернулись в покрывала, бесшумно собрали по комнате одежду и тихонько проскользнули мимо Гектора в коридор. Тиг сел на постели, косички рассыпались по обнажённым плечам и груди. На его коже не было свободного места от татуировок, но смысла в них виделось намного меньше, чем в цельном рисунке на спине Джека. Ну или Гектор просто не сумел их толком разглядеть в тусклом свете масляной лампы. 

Капитан вперил в своего юного матроса чёрный взгляд, затем перевёл его на Барбоссу, заставив невольно поёжиться. 

– А это кто? 

Джек повернулся к Гектору и жестом велел ему зайти внутрь и закрыть дверь. Тот молча повиновался. 

– Это Барбосса. За сегодня уже дважды спас мне жизнь, хотя вам это, конечно, неинтересно. Я обещал ему место на борту. Он нам пригодится.

Тиг, ничего не ответив, продолжил мрачно их изучать, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, затем медленно поднял руку и указал на пол перед собой длинным узловатым пальцем. Гектор догадливо подошёл ближе, поднял голову и распрямил плечи. Перед таким человеком – как перед лицом смерти, и покорность, и наглость одинаково опасны. Глаза старого капитана будто докапывались до самой души, и Гектор едва сдерживал дрожь, надеясь, что выглядит спокойным и бесстрастным.

– Говори, чего хочешь, – наконец прозвучало в навязшей на зубах тишине. 

– Воробей оказал мне любезность, сэр. Вернул то, что у меня украли. Я лишь воздал ему должное.

Тиг слегка кивнул, принимая ответ, и рассеянно оглядел Гектора с рыжей головы до пыльных сапог. Задержался на пальцах, чуть приподнял бровь. Гектор подавил желание спрятать руки за спину, защищая перстни от излишне проницательного взгляда. Тиг обернулся к Воробью.

– Выйди.

– Но сэр! – громко возмутился Джек. – Меня вот только что пытались убить! 

Капитан нахмурился.

– Тобиас! – крикнул он.

Шагнувший в комнату моряк подпирал макушкой потолок, возвышаясь над всеми присутствующими. Гектора он был выше на целую голову, Джек рядом с ним выглядел сущим ребёнком. Несмотря на поздний час, смотрел великан по-доброму, будто для него не было большей радости, кроме как являться на капитанский зов среди ночи. Или так казалось после разговора с разгневанным Тигом.

– Да, что?.. – Он изумлённо уставился на двоих юношей, заменивших в комнате двух трактирных красоток, что-то прочёл по их напряжённым лицам и скрестил волосатые руки на расцвеченной яркими татуировками широкой груди. – Бог ты мой, Джеки, во что ты опять вляпался?

Джек взъерошился и зашипел, как разъярённый кот:

– Меня чуть не зарезали! 

– Убери мальчика, Тобиас. И проследи за ним, пока я с этим не закончу.

– Ну, малыш, пойдём.

Великан обогнул кровать, в два шага догнал рванувшего в сторону Джека, к немалой его досаде легко поднял за шкирку и понёс к выходу. Джек ругался, извивался и плевался, как взбешённый зверёк, но Тобиас будто ничего не замечал. Спокойно держа его на весу одной рукой, он вышел в коридор и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Тиг откинулся на подушки, не спуская с Гектора задумчивого взгляда.

– Покажи руку, юноша.

Барбосса напрягся, едва сдерживая рвущуюся с языка грубость, но разум всё же возобладал над эмоциями. Он протянул капитану руку, и тот ухватил его за запястье узловатыми пальцами, притянул ближе.

– Откуда у тебя этот перстень? – Тиг постучал ногтём по рубину в лапах льва. – Когда-то он принадлежал испанскому королю и считался частью большой коллекции драгоценностей, но по пути во Францию на испанский корабль напал небывало дерзкий молодой моряк Калико Джек. Вся коллекция стала его добычей. Почему его носишь ты?

– Капитан Рэкхем – мой отец, сэр, – резко ответил Гектор. Он не собирался дерзить, но обсуждать такие вещи с полузнакомым стариком, пусть даже пиратским бароном... Уже годы прошли, а раны на душе и не думали затягиваться.

Кажется, Тиг всё прочёл по его лицу, взгляд стал мягче.

– А мать, полагаю, Энн Бонни. – Гектор сглотнул комок в горле и молча кивнул. – Пират с рождения... Не самая простая судьба, но тебя не должны были оставить одного. Ответь мне, Барбосса, как ты здесь оказался? Отсюда далеко до островов, которые твои родители объявили своими.

Гектор сжал зубы и отнял, наконец, руку из хватких пальцев. Ему было что рассказать. За полных четыре года он не забыл ни минуты той проклятой ночи, помнил её так ясно, будто она миновала вчера. Но он сам решит, кому поведать свою историю, и даже Хранитель Кодекса не вправе его заставить.

– Я не собирался вмешиваться в дела вашего матроса, капитан Тиг. Мы с ним случайно встретились.

– У Джека необыкновенный талант находить неприятности, где бы он ни находился. Вы где-то столкнулись, он тебя выручил, ты решил отплатить – обычное дело. Но Воробей заявил, что ты спас его дважды. И второй раз – уже не случайность.

Барбосса упёрся взглядом в пол, будто надеясь отыскать нужный ответ в полосках грязи на старых половицах.

– Воробей пообещал мне место на корабле, сэр. Он сказал, что вас кто-то выдал английской короне и что вы ищете предателя, вот я и предложил ему помощь. Я говорю на трёх языках, это могло пригодиться...

– Ясно. – Тиг скривил губы в усмешке, на обветренном лице глубже обозначились морщины. – И один из них, вероятно, китайский. У тебя на пальце гербовый перстень Сяо Чонга, пиратского лорда Сингапура. Мало осталось капитанов, которые рискнут вести с ним дела... И я не из их числа.

Гектор побледнел.

– Давно ты ему служишь?

– Я...

– Не лги мне, юноша. – Тиг вытащил из-под края одеяла пистолет. Дуло указывало Барбоссе в грудь.

– Я не Чонгу служил, сэр, а его сыну, Сяо Фэню. Он был капитаном на корабле Сяо Цзина, своего дяди. Я ходил под его флагом. Но это было давно.

Тиг кивнул, не опуская оружия.

– Кому ты служишь сейчас?

– Никому, – резко ответил Гектор и сразу пожалел. Договорил тоном ниже: – Я сам себе хозяин.

Тиг улыбнулся, показав золотые зубы. Чёрные глаза потеплели. 

– Вот как... – Он сунул пистолет обратно под одеяло. – Что ж, сам себе хозяин, отныне будешь ходить под моим флагом. Считай это наградой за то, что спас моего сына.

Гектор потрясённо распахнул глаза. 

– Вашего... – Он невольно оглянулся на дверь, за которую великан по имени Тобиас недавно выволок Джека. Тиг тихонько засмеялся.

– А он тебе, конечно, не сказал?

Барбосса едва слышно застонал, прикрыв лицо ладонью. А ещё гордился своей проницательностью! Позорище... 

Тиг откинул одеяло, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, поднялся с кровати и приблизился к заваленной одеждой табуретке – а заодно и к Гектору, стоящему рядом. Отечески хлопнул его по плечу. 

–Теперь будешь его охранять, раз у тебя так хорошо выходит. Прежде это было обязанностью моего помощника, но у него и без мальца дел хватает.

Гектор вскинулся:

– Но, сэр...

Тиг уже затягивал завязки на штанах.

– Или можешь выметаться обратно на улицу, подыхать от голода. 

Барбосса почувствовал, как наливается жаром лицо, и крепко сжал губы. Тиг кивнул:

– Я так и думал.


	3. Глава 3

Небо на горизонте посветлело: близился рассвет. Прихватив с собой трактирщика, Капитан Тиг в компании старпома, Джека и Барбоссы направился к развороченной комнате. Из трёх заговорщиков только Делей был жив, но здоровым его бы никто не назвал – к их приходу он едва успел прийти в сознание и как раз пытался подняться, постанывая от боли и осторожно держа навесу простреленную руку. Тиг в два шага пересёк комнату, сгрёб его за грудки и встряхнул с такой силой, что у несостоявшегося убийцы клацнули зубы. 

– Делей! Ах ты подлая тварь... Где Макус? Какого дьявола вы нападаете на мою родню? И учти: солжёшь – убивать буду долго.

– Сэр! Сэр, капитан, сэр! Пощадите! Макус уверял нас, что вы совсем двинулись умом, сэр, прёте англичанам прямо в пасть, что они переловят нас, как макрель, и развесят по реям, это только вопрос времени. Он сказал, что мы избавимся от петли, только если поднимем мятеж, что это наш последний шанс!

– Это не объясняет, зачем вы напали на Джека, – процедил Тобиас с тихой яростью. От так удивившего Гектора добродушия не осталось и следа.

– Н-на Джека?.. Макус сказал, что его нельзя оставлять. Что он всё донесёт вам, и вы нас всех убьёте. Он сказал, что Воробью наплевать, что с командой, ему лишь бы свою шкуру сберечь.

Джек пятнисто покраснел, будто ему надавали пощёчин.

– А ты и поверил, – буркнул Тиг, с силой отталкивая пленника от себя. Тот с глухим стуком ударился затылком о пол, съёжился и заскулил:

– Прошу вас, сэр, пожалуйста, простите! Позвольте мне искупить!..

Тиг смотрел на него с холодным презрением. Пират повернул искажённое от страха лицо к Джеку:

– Джек! Джеки, мальчик мой! Ты сто лет меня знаешь! Вспомни, ну неужели старый Томас тебя хоть раз обидел? Ты же мне как сынишка, у меня больше и семьи-то нет!

– Прямо кровные узы, – ощетинился стоящий рядом Тобиас. – Если ты всем своим сыновьям режешь глотки, неудивительно, что никого не осталось!

У Джека дрогнули губы. Барбосса приготовился услышать какую-нибудь язвительную шутку, но тут Делей с внезапным для раненого проворством кинулся Джеку под ноги, обнял за колено и завыл:

– Пожалуйста, Джеки! Спаси меня, умоляю, спаси!

Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности и неловко затряс ногой, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.

– Томас, ты же зарезать меня пытался!

– Так ведь я одним ударом, ты бы ничего не почувствовал!

– Утешил, – пробормотал Джек.

– Отцепись от него, – рявкнул Гектор. Бесконечное нытьё ему уже порядком надоело. Он рванул предателя за шкирку, отдирая его от Джека, и привычным жестом нацелил на него пистолет. – Только скажите, сэр, и я заткну ему пасть.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, не убивай! – вдруг вклинился Джек. Ухватился за пистолет Гектора и заставил его отвести дуло в сторону. – Я ему верю. Слышишь, Томас? Ты всегда был тупицей, хотя я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Будем считать, что Барбосса тебя уже наказал. И займись уже рукой, пока она у тебя не загнила.

– О, спасибо, Джек! Спасибо тебе! Ты славный малый, очень славный! Эта старая крыса тебе и в подмётки не годится!

Кажется, решение отпрыска Тигу не слишком понравилось. Он кинул на Джека скептический взгляд:

– Ты прощаешь предателя, мальчик?

Джек беспечно пожал плечами:

– Ну да. Это же мне потом тела до труповозки таскать, а два легче, чем три. К тому же зачем всех-то убивать? Пусть хоть один останется, будет потом всем о нас рассказывать. Наша слава помчится впереди нашего корабля, и тогда ни один чужак больше не посмеет перейти нам дорогу.

Рассуждал он вполне здраво, хотя легкомысленная шутка в начале речи несколько скомкала впечатление.

– Где Макус, Делей. Отвечай, живо. 

– На корабле, сэр, как вы и приказывали.

– Полагаю, с нетерпением ждёт от вас новостей о результатах вылазки?

– Да, сэр.

Капитан выразительно взглянул на помощника.

– Идём, обрадуем его.

***

После шторма заметно похолодало, море протянуло к берегу толстые белёсые щупальца тумана. Гектор шагал за Джеком к огромному пиратскому галеону, дремлющему у длинного причала, и напрягал глаза, стараясь как можно лучше разглядеть детали судна сквозь сизый предрассветный мрак. 

Убранные паруса казались тощими серыми облаками, на самой верхушке мачты торжествующе развевался флаг. На такой корабль было приятно даже просто смотреть – мощный, гордый, богато украшенный от носа до кормы, он по праву мог зваться хозяином морей. Барбосса ступил на сходни, перекинутые до верхней палубы, ощущая, как его слегка потряхивает от нервного предвкушения,.

Тиг и Тобиас уже приблизились к борту, но Джек вдруг притормозил и выставил в сторону руку, не давая Барбоссе себя обогнать. Тот мельком подумал, что Джек прав: им сейчас лучше не показываться команде, иначе можно снова нарваться на неприятности.

– Сдай-ка назад, приятель. Хочу устроить кое-кому маленький неприятный сюрприз. Макус ждёт, что ему принесут моё сердце на блюдечке. Посмотрим, как он запоёт, когда лишится головы.

Они подождали, пока Тиг и Тобиас поднимутся на борт, и, держась за натянутый вдоль борта трос, протиснулись мимо пушек на орудийную палубу, откуда Джек потащил Барбоссу наверх, прямиком в каюту капитана. Успели вовремя и уже из укрытия наблюдали, как на громоподобный капитанский рык сбегаются оставленные в ночь пираты.

Гектор окинул сборище взглядом. Всего человек тридцать, и это не считая тех, что остались кутить в порту. Отсюда даже можно было разглядеть их лица, хотя никто особенно не выделялся. Все разных лет, сыновья разных народов, объединяла их только любовь к свободе и жажда наживы. 

– Интересно, скольких Макус успел переманить? – прошептал Барбосса, когда они с Джеком щека к щеке притиснулись к единственной дверной щёлке. 

– Что, страшно? – поддразнил тот.

– Да уж, наверное, поменьше, чем тебе. Ты ведь у нас родной сынок капитана... – Он громко вздохнул, и Джек, рывком обернувшись, впился колючим взглядом ему в лицо.

– Да, и что с того? Вчера ты этого даже не знал, а сейчас вдруг решил, что другого отношения я не заслуживаю? Избалованный ребенок и всё такое?

И без того тёмные глаза от злости совсем почернели, Джек явно готов был кинуться в драку, будто позабыв, что противник сильнее и опытнее, а за дверью в нескольких шагах грозит начаться мятеж. Его можно было назвать самонадеянным, нахальным, даже безрассудным, но он не был изнеженным самодовольным баловнем, привыкшим от всего прятаться под отцовским крылом. Гектора это восхищало. Он постарался подавить улыбку и прошипел:

– Если доживешь до утра, сможешь показать, чего заслуживаешь, а сейчас утихни.

– Мой сын мёртв! – услышали они разнёсшийся над палубой голос Тига. Джек удивлённо поднял глаза:

– Разве?

Гектор, отчаявшись добиться тишины, зажал ему рот ладонью и напряг слух, пытаясь разобрать слова капитана.

– Его убили... Меньше часа назад кто-то пробрался к нему в комнату и перерезал ему горло. Спящему. Я жду ответа: кто из вас знает, кто мог это сделать?! Шаг вперёд!

Среди экипажа пронёсся рокот, но высказаться никто не пожелал. В возобновившейся тишине раздались тяжёлые шаги, и от толпы отделился невысокий грузный пират с седой клочковатой бородой. 

– Капитан, сэр, я вместе с вами скорблю о гибели нашего дорогого Джека, – начал он, солидно сложив над объёмным животом бугрящиеся мышцами руки и исподлобья глядя на Тига единственным глазом. Второй был закрыт чёрной повязкой. – Но без отмщения он не останется. Сэр, я уверен, бедного парнишку убил кто-то из команды. Я давно подозревал, что в наших рядах завёлся лазутчик от короны.

Команда всколыхнулась шумом, но Тиг никого не удостоил и взглядом, смотрел только на одноглазого. Гектор уже не сомневался, что это и есть Макус. Главный организатор плохо продуманного мятежа.

– Легко же ты бросаешься такими обвинениями, Макус, – недобро ухмыльнулся капитан. – Полагаю, имя ты назвать не можешь?

– Сэр? Я просто пытаюсь вам помочь. 

– Лучше подумай, чем поможешь себе, – прорычал Тиг. – Твоих прихвостней схватили, Макус. Осмотрительнее нужно выбирать сообщников.

На палубу опустилась почти кладбищенская тишина, стоявшие позади Макуса пираты сделали ещё по шагу назад, будто надеясь откреститься расстоянием от связи с предателем. Тиг был страшен, тени от корабельного фонаря плясали вокруг него, как крылья дьявола. Из-за его плеча вышел Тобиас и, прожигая толстяка взглядом, приблизился к нему на тот же шаг.

– Ты бесчестная алчная дрянь, Макус, и к тому же глупец. Надеялся, что убьёшь Джека, и о твоих интригах никто не узнает? Да ты понятия не имеешь, что это за мальчик...

– Я никогда не желал зла юному мастеру Джеку, старина Тобиас! И волоска на его голове никогда бы...

Джека передёрнуло, он скривился, резко выпрямился, толкнул дверь и шагнул прямо под изумлённые взгляды команды. Новому дню не сравнялось ещё и четырёх часов, а он уже оказался не в пример интереснее, чем от него ждали.

– Ещё немного, и меня стошнит прямо на палубу. 

Тиг на его появление резко повернул голову, Тобиас тихо сник, как прикрученный фонарный фитиль. Побледневший Макус, не веря глазу, смотрел, как Джек идёт в их сторону, ухитряясь выглядеть одновременно раздражённым и очень довольным.

– Ты.

– Я? – Джек мигнул. – А, да. Я.

– Ты же мёртв.

Джек с грустью пожал плечами:

– Прости, что разочаровал, приятель. Но капитан прав, если что-то планируешь, так продумывай каждую мелочь. Ну какой тебе сейчас мятеж? 

– Хватит, мальчик.

Воробей кинул на отца быстрый взгляд.

– Ну нет. Я ещё не закончил. Это меня чуть не угробили сегодня, а не вас. Так вот... Операцию надо продумывать тщательней, а то смотри, что вышло. Первый шаг сорвался – и весь план насмарку.

– Джек, – предупреждающе позвал Тобиас. На его лице застыло напряжённое выражение, будто он наблюдал, как Воробей идёт по краю пропасти. Помощнику капитана лучше всех было известно, насколько велико терпение у Тига. Но Джек обоих взрослых будто не замечал.

– Слушай, ты, – продолжал он, выхватив из ножен шпагу и то размахивая ею перед носом Макуса, то легонько тыкая остриём в его толстый живот. – Ты – идиот! А знаешь, почему? Потому что решил, что сумеешь убедить нашу команду предать Хранителя Кодекса, того лишь ради, чтобы откупить свою лысину от какой-то марионетки из королевского флота. А ещё потому, что пытался втянуть в это дело наших восточных друзей и растрепал им обо всём среди бела дня, полагая, что я глуп и ничего не пойму... Но твоя самая главная ошибка – что ты не явился убить меня лично. Смекаешь?

Макус сверлил его полным ненависти взглядом. 

– Ах ты маленький вонючий кусок дерьма! Да я тебя...

Его рука рванулась к поясу за ножом. Гектор, запнувшись о высокий порог каюты, кинулся к ним, но они стояли слишком далеко...

Нож выник из ножен лишь наполовину; грохнул выстрел, и одноглазый толстяк тяжёлым кулем свалился на палубу. Тиг медленно опустил дымящийся пистолет.

Джек, окинув тело печальным взглядом, оглянулся на капитана.

– Вечно вы так, ничего мне не оставляете.

Старик отвесил ему подзатыльник и снова обратился к команде:

– Ну, кому не терпится отправиться за Макусом? Кому ещё здесь кажется, что я не справляюсь со своим кораблём? Я жду.

Ни шёпота, ни движения. 

Гектор трепетал от восторга – нечасто можно встретить капитана с такой железной хваткой. Вот что помогло ему стать Пиратским Бароном, вот чего не хватало Сяо Чонгу... и отцу.

– Видимо, никому. 

Тобиас шагнул вперёд, ухватил тело Макуса за руки, подтащил его к борту и, с натугой перевалив через край, скинул в море. Снизу донёсся оглушительный в ночной тиши всплеск.

– Отдых окончен, господа. Тобиас, готовь к отплытию. Выходим на рассвете.

– Так точно, капитан!

***

С выхода в море прошло две недели.

На первый взгляд, жизнь на борту «Туманной Леди» не слишком отличалась от той, что вели пираты на корабле Сяо Фэня – хватало и опасных дел, и нелёгкой работы. Но для Барбоссы разница была существенна. Во-первых, здесь помощником капитана был не он.

Своим приказом Тиг будто откинул его на пару лет назад. Ему поручили драить палубу – тяжёлый, бесконечный труд. Под вечер ныло всё тело, но разгорячённое лицо холодил свежий солёный ветер, а от вида постоянно меняющегося горизонта поднималось настроение. Гектор почти забыл, как это прекрасно. Он соскучился по пляске палубы под ногами, по беспредельной синеве неба и воды в ясный день, по проплывающим где-то вдали островам с жёлтыми полосами песка и черными горбами гор. Эти острова могли быть необитаемыми, но Гектору нравилось размышлять, какие люди их населяют и чем живут, и гадать, не оказались ли там волей судьбы его родители. Кто знает, увидит ли он ещё хоть раз в своей жизни Джека, Энн или Мэри. 

Но простая моряцкая работа – это полбеды, к ней Гектор был привычен. Хуже всего, что он вместе с тем ещё и отвечал за сохранность Джека Воробья. Юный пират оказался непредсказуемее погоды. Кажется, Барбосса ему нравился – и Гектор не мог понять, почему – но в ответ ему хотелось только всыпать Джеку, как чересчур расшалившемуся ребёнку, чтобы неделю сидеть не мог. Он едва успевал выдёргивать его из очередной заварушки, как Воробья осеняло новой опасной затеей. 

Быть нянькой Гектор не подписывался, тем более – капитанскому питомцу, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Джек будто заигрывал с опасностью и смертью. Они, можно сказать, были друг в друга влюблены. Однажды он доиграется... Гектор со вздохом покачал головой. Может, хоть тогда поумнеет, а то никаких сил уже нет наблюдать каждый день за его выходками.

И всё же... иногда он смотрел на Джека и видел совершенно другого человека. Пропадала озорная улыбка, в глазах появлялась задумчивость. Он за целый день мог не проронить ни слова, только рассеянно оглядывался по сторонам, как потерявшийся в большом городе ребёнок.

Гектор не знал, как вести себя с ним в таких случаях. Он ловил на себе его долгие взгляды, даже когда работал в отдалении, и поневоле начал задумываться: а замечают ли, что творится с Джеком, его многочисленные приятели, или им нет до него никакого дела? Возможно ли, что даже в толпе с детства знакомых людей он чувствует себя одиноким?

***

На море опустился штиль. Палило солнце, отражаясь в опавших парусах и неподвижной, как зеркало, воде вокруг замершего корабля. В штиль для простых матросов было меньше работы, и такие дни они называли божьей милостью, но в неумолимый безветренный зной даже простые дела казались непомерными. Когда пришёл вечер, и поднявшийся с ним ветер надул паруса, корабль словно вздохнул с облегчением. Ему вторила уставшая от жары и трудов команда.

Несколько человек вытащили инструменты – скрипки, мандолины, флейты – и устроились с ними посреди палубы, развлекать незатейливой музыкой стоящего у руля Тига и остальных моряков. Те хлопали в такт, подпевали и плясали, пускали по кругу кружки с грогом и бутылки рома. Тучи, которые своим заговором собрал над экипажем ныне покойный Макус, окончательно развеялись, судно вернулось к обычной жизни.

Гектору нравилось смотреть на чужое веселье, но сам он в играх и плясках участия не принимал, предпочитая стоять у такелажа, в одиночку прихлёбывая из кружки, и смотреть, как за спинами его новых товарищей опускается в сияющее, словно шлифованный сапфир, море тёмно-розовый шар солнца. В светлом небе уже сияли прозрачные звёзды, над горизонтом появился призрачно-бледный мазок луны.

Мысли привычно полетели в прошлое, к Сяо Фэню. Гектор ненавидел себя за то, что думает о нём в такие моменты, за то, что скучает по нему. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сейчас вспоминалось только хорошее. Сяо Фэнь бывал и мягким, и внимательным. Не всегда он был жестоким, не всегда походил на своего отца, жадного до власти и контролирующего каждый шаг своих людей. 

Он скучал по его смеху, по хитрому прищуру чёрных глаз, по теплу его рук... И будто наяву слышал, как голос Сяо шепчет ему на ухо, называет своим Красным Змеем...

Гектор вздохнул. Ему тоже было одиноко.

На плечо опустилась чья-то рука, Гектор вздрогнул, едва не опрокинув кружку, и резко обернулся. Позади стоял Джек Воробей и смотрел на него с удивлённой улыбкой.

– Ой! Прости, не хотел пугать, – сказал он, показывая открытые ладони, будто сдаваясь в плен. Барбосса нахмурился:

– Не напугал. Но я не люблю, когда ко мне подкрадываются. 

Джек кивнул:

– Понимаю. Сильно задумался?

– Нет, – солгал Гектор.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели, как закатное солнце растворяется в океане, забирая с собой сапфировые волны и выпуская вместо них рубиновые и гранатовые.

– Что, хорошо вернуться в море?

– Не представляешь, как.

Джек кивнул, взобрался на пеньковые ступеньки вант, став с Гектором одного роста, и снова уставился на море, искоса поглядывая на Барбоссу. Рыжие солнечные блики прыгали по его лицу, ветер развевал волосы.

– Ну и как тебе «Туманная Леди»? Нравится?

– Она стоит своей славы. Прекрасный корабль.

– Да, – кивнул Воробей. – Когда-нибудь у меня будет корабль даже лучше этого. Быстрее, изящнее... Этот галеон строили для сражений, и один на один против него, конечно, никто не выстоит, да и добычей его можно нагрузить под завязку, но он из-за этого тяжёлый, как черепаха на суше, еле движется. Иногда сидишь тут, и кажется, что время остановилось... Такая тоска!

– Неугомонная душа, – задумчиво сказал Гектор. – В твоём возрасте покой никто не ценит. Повзрослеешь – поймёшь.

Джек кинул на него возмущённый взгляд:

– Хватит обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком. Мне будет двадцать, если хочешь знать! Хотя... я не помню точно, через сколько лет...

Гектор тихо засмеялся. Удивительно, как легко Воробью удавалось его рассмешить.

– Ты всё ещё рвёшься в Нассау? – с деланным безразличием спросил Джек через несколько минут молчания. Гектор кивнул, оглядываясь на капитанский мостик, где у руля по-прежнему стоял Тиг, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь с Тобиасом. 

– Да, все подходы к островам обложили военные, я сам видел. Но пираты ещё держат осаду в порту, и если есть хотя бы небольшая возможность пробраться им на помощь, я её не упущу.

– Зачем? – Джек поднял брови. – Тебе-то что за дело, с кем там воюет Береговое Братство? Лично я им не верю. Пытаются усидеть в двух лодках – то они пираты, то каперы, только и ищут, где вода помутнее... Клятвы не держат, тайны меняют на золото, доводят военных на пустом месте, а мир потом ополчается против нас. Мне это не нравится, приятель. Совсем.

Гектор вздохнул:

– Да что ты знаешь о мире?

– Уж побольше твоего, – нахмурился Джек. Гектор повернулся и пристально на него посмотрел.

– Нет, мальчик, о мире, из которого я пришёл, ты не знаешь ровным счётом ничего. Ты понятия не имеешь, как это – выживать, когда никому, ни одной живой душе не интересно, дышишь ты ещё или уже на полпути на тот свет. Ты родился под счастливой звездой, о тебе есть кому беспокоиться, – он мельком оглянулся на Тига. – Остальным приходится выплывать самим, искать своё счастье и строить свою судьбу, и не смей их осуждать!

– Барбосса...

– Я попрошу его, и если он согласится зайти в порт Нассау, то покину корабль. Значит, так тому и быть.

– Чему – «тому»?

– В смысле, тогда я останусь там и буду сражаться за острова, если потребуется. – Он взглянул на Джека и слегка смягчился: – Придётся тебе искать другого охранника. 

При упоминании об охраннике Джек досадливо сощурился, но только пожал плечами. Он вовсе не считал, что Гектор от чего-то там его защищает. Он прекрасно обходился без него все эти годы, обойдётся и впредь, когда тот бросит корабль и сбежит на помощь своим каперам. Хотя на последнее рассчитывать не стоило. Тиг не собирался влезать в дела Берегового Братства, по возможности избегал вод вблизи Нассау, и уговаривать его передумать бесполезно. Слишком сложно было понять, что там происходит – острова, как туман, были окутаны сбивающими с курса слухами. Кто знает, может, члены Братства сами их распустили – ещё не хватало сунуться туда наводить порядок и угодить в ловушку.

Они помолчали. Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, почерневшее небо усыпало звёздами. Джек решил, что разговор окончен и Гектор сейчас, как это бывало прежде, уйдёт от него в какой-нибудь тёмный угол или вообще спрячется от всех в свой гамак, будет лежать и думать о чём-то, делая вид, что спит.

Оба одновременно оглянулись на капитана. Тот стоял у руля один – Тобиас уже ушёл. Гектор вдруг сдвинулся с места.

– Пойду.

Он не заметил, как встревожено посмотрел на него Джек.

– Слушай, дружище, может, не стоит?

– Да почему? – ухмыльнулся Барбосса. – Он в отличном настроении, такое нечасто бывает. Нужно ковать железо, пока горячо. – Он допил кружку и сунул её Джеку. – Пожелай мне удачи.

Развернулся и направился к капитану. Джек распахнул глаза.

– Барбосса...

Не остановился и не оглянулся. Джек задохнулся от внезапного ужаса, поднявшегося из груди к самому горлу. А если капитан передумает? Сейчас он пьян и благодушен, вдруг получится его уговорить? Но тогда Гектор уйдёт...

И в чём беда? Матросы на корабле нанимались и уходили едва ли не в каждом порту, разве так уж важен ещё один?

Джек не понимал, почему, но чувствовал: важен, и ещё как. Сейчас он казался важнее даже воздуха. 

Он не успел подумать, что делает.

***

Барбосса остановился в нескольких шагах от руля и смело посмотрел Тигу в лицо.

– Сэр, позвольте сказать?

Тиг медленно опустил на него печальные запавшие глаза и кивнул.

– Что такое, мистер Барбосса?

– Сэр, я знаю, что вы держите курс на Сен-Мартен, но, по моим расчетам, через несколько дней мы пройдём мимо восточного побережья Нассау.

– Да, и что с того?

– Сэр, вы же помните наш разговор о капитане Рэкхеме и Бонни? Я хочу повидаться с ними, вдруг им нужна моя помощь. Если вы отпустите меня, капитан.

Он произнёс всё с искренним жаром, Тиг молча его выслушал и, казалось, серьёзно задумался. Гектор нервно схватился за трос, чувствуя, как от ожидания потеют ладони. Скорей бы старый зануда ответил, сколько можно тянуть!

Вдоль противоположного борта простучали быстрые шаги, и из-за локтя отца показался Джек, опасно размахивающий полной кружкой рома. 

– Шут его знает, капитан. Какая-то рискованная затея. Вот подойдём туда – а там ловушка, тогда что? Военные могут решить, что Братству пришло подкрепление, наш корабль им уже примелькался. Попробуй ещё обдури этих умников.

Гектор смотрел на него, не веря своим ушам, но Джек делал вид, что не замечает его пылающего взгляда и ему ни капли не стыдно.

– Ладно, можно перестраховаться – спустить меня в шлюпке на безопасном расстоянии. Так корабль ничем не рискует. 

– Если тебя не поймают, конечно.

Пальцы Гектора так стиснули трос, что на костяшках побелела кожа. Он пристально смотрел на Воробья.

– Можешь мне поверить, не поймают. Я не глупец и не ищу неприятностей.

– Разве? А выглядит ровно наоборот.

Тиг спокойно слушал их перепалку, затем снова перевёл на Гектора тяжёлый взгляд.

– Сожалею, Барбосса. Джеки прав. В водах Нассау опасно, и пока я не выясню, что у них происходит, кораблём рисковать не буду. Через пару месяцев мы соберём совет капитанов в Бухте Погибших Кораблей и обсудим, что делать с островами Братства. Тогда я дам тебе ответ.

Гектор побледнел.

– Через пару месяцев? Сэр, тогда может быть слишком поздно!

Тига не тронул его пылкий тон.

– Когда ты последний раз виделся с капитанами Нассау, юноша?

– Несколько... четыре года назад, сэр. Именно поэтому я так спешу. Мы только на пару дней, я сам доберусь до берега и обратно и расскажу вам, что там происходит, я...

– Сожалею, Гектор. Мой ответ – нет.

– Нет? – пробормотал Барбосса. На бледном, в редких веснушках лице алыми пятнами вспыхнул румянец. – Вы говорите «нет»? Я уж было подумал, что вы знакомы с Калико Джеком и Энн Бонни, даже решил, что вы друзья. Но это, конечно, не так, с друзьями так не поступают.

Джек следил за ним широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Тиг, напротив, опасно сощурился. 

– Уймитесь, сэр. Вы зашли слишком далеко.

– Вы трус!

Джек тихо ахнул. Гектор перешёл все границы. Что же теперь будет? Тиг кивком подозвал матроса, передал ему руль и приблизился к Гектору. Тот и не подумал отступить.

Старый пират схватил его за грудки, приподнял и столкнул с лестницы на общую палубу. Гектор пересчитал спиной ступеньки и врезался головой в бочку, с которой на него посыпались заготовленные для ремонта доски. Джек вскрикнул и дёрнулся за ним, но Тиг преградил ему путь. 

Барбосса поднял мокрые от злых слёз глаза и оскалил зубы. Из носа у него сочилась кровь.

– Капитан, подождите! Он не хотел вас оскорбить, просто напился! Это я виноват, я...

Тиг оттолкнул его назад:

– Тихо! – И вперил в обнаглевшего матроса ледяной взгляд: – Я жду извинений. 

Гектор какое-то время молчал, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять бушующую в душе бурю. Он понимал, что новая вспышка закончится уже не разбитым носом, а карцером или чем похуже. Нужно успокоиться, иначе можно распрощаться не только с возможностью уговорить Тига, но и со свободой на этом корабле.

– Сэр... Простите меня, сэр. Я не думал, что говорю. 

– Это верно, – кивнул Тиг.

Барбосса медленно поднялся, глядя себе под ноги, плечи обессилено поникли, как у побеждённого. Рядом уже стоял вернувшийся на шум Тобиас. Он хмурился, но в глазах теплилось сочувствие.

– Как наказывать прикажете, капитан?

– Наказывать? – вскрикнул Джек, снова кидаясь вперед. На этот раз ему удалось проскользнуть мимо Тига и, сбежав по лестнице, он попытался втиснуться между Барбоссой и Тобиасом. – Господа, господа! К чему наказывать? Он и так всё понял, это же видно! Посмотрите на него! Всё, он признал, что был неправ, больше такого не повторится, правда, дружище?

Он с надеждой посмотрел на Гектора, но тот никак не отреагировал. Не удостоил даже взглядом. 

– Делайте, как знаете, капитан, – пробормотал он. – Я приму любое наказание.

Тиг ничего не ответил, но поймал взгляд помощника и слегка кивнул. Тобиас потянулся за кнутом, заткнутым за пояс. Гектор напрягся, как взведённая пружина, Джек снова попытался встать между ними.

– Не надо, зачем...

Великан оттолкнул его, другой рукой дёрнул рубашку Гектора вверх, обнажая ему спину, и надавил на плечо, вынуждая встать на колени. Со всех сторон потихоньку стягивались любопытные матросы, держась в отдалении, чтобы не попало кнутом. Но Тобиас не торопился замахиваться. Тиг, чем-то заинтересовавшись, подошёл ближе. Джек тоже вытянул шею, пытаясь из-за чужих спин разглядеть, отчего не начинают казнь, и у него перехватило горло.

Вся спина Барбоссы была изрыта толстыми побелевшими рубцами – было видно, что с кнутом она уже знакома. Вот только тот, кто оставил эти метки, не собирался вместе с болью вбить в наглеца немного ума и уважения; он бил, чтобы убить.

Гектор молчал, тяжело дыша, волосы скрывали его лицо. 

– Отбой, – тихо сказал Тиг. 

Тобиас опустил кнут, радуясь, что не пришлось пускать его в ход. Отошёл на пару шагов, отвернувшись от Гектора и, будто только сейчас заметив столпившихся вокруг матросов, зарычал на них, приказывая разойтись по местам и заняться делом. Капитан приблизился к коленопреклонённой фигуре.

– Надеюсь, этот урок ты усвоил.

– Да, сэр, – донёсся до него еле слышный ответ.

Тиг наклонился, взял Гектора за запястье и снял с его пальца рубиновый перстень. Гектор дёрнулся и запоздало сжал кулак, но Тиг будто этого не заметил и спокойно убрал кольцо в карман жилета.

– Это побудет у меня, чтобы ты помнил, кому сейчас служишь, юноша. Не бойся, у меня не пропадёт. Я верну его тебе, когда и если будет нужно.

Сердце Джека билось где-то в горле, но он не издал ни звука. Тиг кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к каюте. Джек подождал, пока за ним не захлопнется дверь, а Тобиас не уйдёт вниз по палубе, рявкая на отлынивающих от работы матросов, и только после этого подбежал к Барбоссе. 

Он хотел подхватить его под руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но едва успел положить ладонь на плечо, как Гектор с ненавистью его оттолкнул.

– Убери руки! – прошипел он.

– Гектор, дружище... Я ведь только...

Барбосса ожесточённо одергивал рубашку, не глядя ни по сторонам, ни на Джека, взгляд был прикован к на совесть отдраенным доскам пола. Затем он поднялся и направился к нижней палубе. Воробей следовал за ним по пятам.

– Я же всего лишь пытался...

Барбосса рывком обернулся, схватил Джека за грудки и с размаху впечатал в стену – с такой силой, что тот вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности. В глазах Гектора полыхала ярость.

– Я тебе не друг, Воробей! И мне не нужны твои медвежьи услуги ни сейчас, ни впредь, никогда! Капитан велел мне следить, чтобы до следующего порта ты добрался живым и здоровым, но большего ты от меня не получишь! С этого момента будешь обращаться ко мне «сэр» или «Барбосса», и никак иначе. И если посмеешь хоть раз надерзить, то сильно пожалеешь. Ясно?

Он ослабил хватку, Джек тут же вырвался, чувствуя, как внутри всё дрожит, но быстро натянул на лицо маску надменного равнодушия. 

– Что, не вышла затея, вот и нашёл, на ком сорваться? И это вместо благодарности, что я вытащил тебя из вонючей дыры. Надо было там и оставить.

– Надо было, – буркнул Гектор, отворачиваясь и исчезая в темноте.

Едва он ушёл, Джек с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на палубу и спрятал лицо в коленях, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Он злился, очень, но больше на себя.

– Ох, Джек, какой же ты идиот... Что ты опять натворил?


	4. Глава 4

Дни проходили в тягостном молчании. Совсем недавно Гектор относился к Джеку снисходительно, даже по-дружески, а сейчас подчёркнуто не замечал, только иногда злобно рявкал, если тот что-то делал не так. Между ними словно выросла стена высотой с главную мачту, и перебраться через неё Джек никак не мог, как ни старался. 

Однажды утром, перед самым рассветом, когда посветлевшая линия горизонта резко разграничила почти чёрные небо и море, Гектор вышел на палубу. Ему не спалось. Ему часто не спалось в эти дни.

Как раз сегодня они окажутся на расстоянии выстрела от Нассау. Ближе некуда. Уже сейчас можно было разглядеть вожделенную землю – даже не точку в море, а намёк на неё, слабую тень на горизонте. Ближе к полудню она приблизится настолько, что станут видны и вершины холмов, и силуэты пальм, и прибрежные дома. Кто знает, быть может, получится рассмотреть даже дом губернатора Рождера. Он стоит на вершине самого высокого холма и похож на старинный замок. Если, конечно, не сгорел дотла в том пожаре. 

Гектор украдкой вытер намокшие глаза и быстро оглянулся по сторонам. К счастью, в этот час на палубу поднялось лишь несколько дежурных матросов, и в его сторону никто не смотрел.

Порыв ледяного ветра надул паруса. Гектор поёжился, поднял воротник рубашки, пытаясь укрыть хотя бы шею, и, зябко обхватив себя за плечи, сел под борт.

Джек даже не понял, на что обрёк Гектора своей глупой выходкой. Так и не понял... да и с чего бы ему понять? Он не знал другого дома, кроме этого корабля. Он с такой уверенностью шлёпал босиком по палубе, будто не было на свете удобнее и надёжнее пристанища, чем это старое неповоротливое судно. 

У Барбоссы дома не было. Не так давно он полагал, что наконец-то нашёл место, которое можно так окрестить, но сохранить его не сумел. Он бы вконец потерял надежду, если бы не вспомнил о Нассау. Там прошло его детство, там его любили. Уже несколько лет там кипели бои, и на островах, возможно, уже не осталось ни одного целого здания, но ему необходимо было туда вернуться. Выяснить, жива ли его мать. Выжили ли Рэкхем и Мэри. Там ли ещё Даяна... Первые годы он пытался вернуться, но раз за разом терпел поражение, а потому заставил себя поверить, что семья для него навсегда потеряна. Но сейчас, когда до цели оставалось рукой подать, не мог смириться с отсрочкой. Он не готов был снова их потерять.

Гектор сморгнул слёзы и спрятал лицо в коленях, радуясь темноте, ветру и одиночеству. Он больше не пленник чужой воли, он свободный человек. Может распрощаться с капитаном и сойти в любом порту, выбрать себе любой дом на свой вкус и жить там в своё удовольствие. Что же его так тянет в Нассау, где всех моряков – неважно, пиратов или военных – уже давно ждут одни только неприятности?

Воспоминания. Его тянут туда воспоминания о тех временах, когда Калико и Мэри... и даже Энн... безраздельно его принимали. Он ничего толком не знал, ничего не умел, не представлял, как держать руль и ставить паруса, почти не смыслил в морском деле и даже дрался кое-как, стараясь силой компенсировать умение. Но его всё равно принимали – даже таким. Гектору нужно было снова это почувствовать. Сяо очень его любил, но их размолвка оставила в душе Гектора незаживающую рану. Его выкинули, словно отслуживший своё хлам. Как мешок с мусором. Как старую ненужную вещь. 

Он закрыл глаза. Болела голова, на душе скребли кошки. Давно надо было нарастить панцирь. Опасно жить с открытым сердцем, куда каждый готов походя воткнуть кинжал. Слёзы текли и текли, и Гектор больше не пытался их остановить. Скоро они иссякли сами, будто где-то внутри усох родник. Волны качали галеон мягко, как детскую люльку, а шум воды за бортом звучал не хуже колыбельной, настойчиво утягивая в сон.

 

Кто-то потряс его за плечо, и Гектор вскинулся, сморщившись от боли в затёкшей шее. Тобиас смотрел на него сквозь занавесившие лицо светлые кудри. На щеках золотилась недельная щетина.

– Не стоит спать под бортом, поверь старому моряку. Накинется хитрая волна – утянет купаться. 

Барбосса попытался размять спину и плечи и тихо застонал. Одеревенело всё до невозможности. Тобиас помог ему подняться на ноги. Корабль и правда приближался в островам, как Гектор и предполагал. На западе у горизонта уже видны были изгибы береговой линии, вдоль неё, если прищуриться против света, можно было разглядеть движущиеся точки – другие корабли. 

– Только не говори, что заночевал под бортом, только чтобы увидеть Нассау, – вдруг сказал Тобиас, не глядя на Гектора. Тот невесело хмыкнул и двинулся мимо него к бочке с пресной водой. Тобиас последовал за ним. – В Береговом Братстве много храбрых пиратов, Гектор, и что бы там кто ни болтал... они вполне способны себя защитить. От испанцев ли, от англичан... от кого угодно. Ни к чему тебе рисковать жизнью ради них.

– А ради твоего капитана, значит, рисковать можно, – буркнул Гектор, зачерпывая целый ковш и выливая себе на голову. Вода смыла с лица и шеи грязные разводы, намочила одежду. Но по такой жаре быстро всё высохнет. 

Тобиас не нашёлся с ответом и некоторое время просто молча стоял, сложив на груди мускулистые руки. 

– Эти твои шрамы на спине... – начал он. – Как ты их заполучил?

Гектор нахмурился и не ответил.

– Я на своём веку всякого повидал, – продолжил Тобиас. – И раны врачевал, было дело. Шрамы у тебя такие, словно тебя пытались запороть насмерть. 

– И что из этого?

– Очень уж сурово.

– Мир суров.

– Само собой, но я тебя не об этом спрашивал. Что ты натворил, чтобы заработать такую казнь?

– Дрался. Со своими товарищами-матросами. Не пожелал лечь и тихо умереть, это разве преступление? – Гектор сердито обернулся к Тобиасу и вконец разозлился. Мало того, что тот полез ворошить его прошлое, так ещё и смотрел теперь на него с откровенной жалостью. – Нечего меня жалеть, приберегите своё сердце для других. 

– Трудно не жалеть тех, кто не ценит свою жизнь, – серьёзно ответил Тобиас. Гектор отвернулся от него и зашагал прочь. Ему хотелось как можно скорее остаться одному и забыть этот разговор, будто его не было. Погрузиться в работу, освободить голову от мыслей.

– Не злись так на Джека. 

Гектор удивлённо приостановился. Неожиданная смена темы его поневоле заинтриговала.

– Видят боги, он творит глупости чаще, чем дышит, да и вещи ценит больше людей. Но тебя... – Моряк усмехнулся, почесывая заросший подбородок, и повернулся уходить. – От тебя он просто глаз отвести не может. Уж не знаю, почему.

Несколько мгновений Гектор осмысливал его слова, а затем попытался выбросить из головы. Тобиас нарочно перевёл тему, чтобы отвлечь его от сумасбродных мыслей. Какая разница, как там на него смотрит Джек? Какая разница, по какой причине он перебил Гектору все планы? Пусть даже и правда всего лишь искренне хотел уберечь от бессмысленной гибели, что с того? На это ведь намекал Тобиас? Впрочем, может, и нет... Или да?..

***

Только один гамак во всём трюме ещё провисал от тяжести. Лежащий в нём юноша свернулся плотным клубком, прикрыв руками голову. Наверное, ночью тут было жарко от дыхания целой команды матросов, потому что одеялом он не озаботился. Лицо было безмятежным, как у ребёнка, и спал он так крепко, что его не могли разбудить ни побудочный колокол с верхней палубы, ни топот ног и галдёж продирающих глаза товарищей. 

Гектор ухмыльнулся.

Ухватился обеими руками за край гамака и резко дёрнул вверх. Джек легко соскользнул с гладкой парусины и с грохотом грянулся о пол. 

– Какого дьявола, вы, черти!.. – гневно начал он хриплым со сна голосом, но поднял голову и осёкся. 

– Солнце два часа как встало, – сказал ему Гектор, скрестив на груди руки. – Команда уже давно на ногах, все при деле, кроме тебя, ленивая ты задница!

Джек сел прямо на полу, скрестив ноги, и осторожно потрогал пострадавший во время падения лоб. Там уже наливалась порядочная шишка. 

– Нежнее разбудить не мог? – буркнул он, украдкой взглядывая вверх, в бледное лицо своего «охранника». О полном прощении ещё не стоило и мечтать, но сегодня Гектор с ним, по крайней мере, разговаривал, а не просто отрывисто выдавал приказы или огрызался, как все дни до этого. Уже достижение. Медленно, мучительно, со скрипом, но дело шло на лад. 

Джек поднялся на ноги и откинул назад растрёпанные космы.

– Сегодня ты, смотрю, в хорошем настроении, – проворчал он, одергивая рубаху и повязывая бандану. – Кому-то в кашу нагадил? 

Гектор только ухмыльнулся.

– Наверх, живо. Пока я тебе уши не оборвал.

Джек разочаровано скривился, небрежно обошёл его и направился к лестнице на палубу. Гектор на миг задержался, чтобы окинуть его оценивающим взглядом, а затем вздохнул и двинулся следом.

***

Расслабленно опершись на борт, Барбосса с ленивым довольством следил, как Джек, пыхтя, ползает на коленях по палубе, надраивая жёсткой щёткой старые доски. Да ещё так старательно, любо-дорого посмотреть. 

– У бочки ещё раз пройдись! – приказал он. 

Джек стрельнул через плечо возмущённым взглядом, что-то проворчал, но всё-таки вернулся к бочке. Он явно не в первый раз драил палубу и щёткой орудовал правильно, наваливаясь всем телом, чтобы не дать устать рукам. Взгляд Гектора невольно скользнул к его облепленному мокрыми штанами заду. Зад равномерно покачивался. 

Гектор понимал, что не стоит отпускать на свободу подобные мысли, и тем более не стоит позволять себе думать в таком ключе о Джеке Воробье, но не отворачиваться же теперь, если всё равно всё перед глазами. Он задумчиво подкинул на ладони зелёное яблоко и с хрустом откусил огромный кусок.

***

Барбосса как с цепи сорвался, приказы следовали один за другим. Сначала Джек драил палубу, пока не стёр пальцы чуть не до крови, потом Гектор потащил его на камбуз мыть горшки – порядочное унижение, между прочим! – но и на этом не успокоился. К середине дня у Воробья уже ломило всё тело. Но едва он присел перевести дух на канатную бухту, как Барбосса снова над ним навис.

– Ну что ещё?.. – простонал Джек. – Я же не команда матросов, сколько можно? Мало тебе, что я всю палубу в одиночку...

Гектор сунул ему в руки миску.

– Ешь, заработал, – буркнул он. 

Через край плеснуло горячим. Джек зашипел, отдёргивая пальцы, но тут же забыл про боль и неуверенно взглянул на Гектора. Тот почти улыбался.

– Ты, оказывается, умеешь работать, если заставить, – сказал он, отхлёбывая из своей миски.

Джек нахмурился, толком не понимая, оскорбление это или похвала.

– Конечно, умею. Я же родился в море, я знаю, чем живёт корабль!

– Разве? – усмехнулся Гектор.

– Само собой! – Джек в несколько больших глотков залил в себя похлёбку и сунул опустевшую миску обратно Барбоссе. – Ты так со мной обращаешься, будто я неуклюжий неженка с большой земли и даже мачту от киля не отличу. Да ты представить себе не можешь...

Гектор так и не узнал, что именно не может себе представить, – к ним приблизился Капитан собственной персоной. Со вчерашнего вечера он не показывался: сидел в своей каюте, изучал карты. А вот сейчас, видно, выбрался на прогулку. Подведённые чёрным глаза перескакивали с места на место, будто искали что-то важное. И скоро натолкнулись на стоящих без дела Джека и Гектора. Капитан остановился в двух шагах, без единого слова глядя то на одного, то на другого. Молчание начало давить на уши.

– Капитан, сэр? – подал голос Джек. Даже родной сын обращался к нему по званию. Но иначе было нельзя – какое родство, такая и судьба.

– Я тебя спросил, мальчик? – хмыкнул старик. Тёмные глаза впились в смуглое лицо. Джек молча покачал головой, опасливо отступая назад. Тиг продолжал смотреть на них, будто на распяленных щепками устриц. Мгновения тянулись, как патока.

– Будут какие-нибудь приказания, капитан? – осмелился Гектор. Наверное, его сейчас одёрнут так же, как Джека, но просто ждать, когда это тягостное молчание закончится, было уже невыносимо. 

Не одёрнули. Тиг ещё секунду побуравил их своим острым взглядом, кинул:

– Нет. Продолжайте, господа, – и медленно пошёл дальше, привычно подстраивая походку под лёгкую качку.

Стоило ему скрыться с глаз, «господа» шумно выдохнули, наконец расслабляясь. 

– Ненавижу, когда он так делает, – хмыкнул Джек. – Думает, самый умный – подойдёт, молча уставится, а ты перетрусишь и выложишь ему, как на духу, где успел провиниться. Со мной не прокатывает.

Барбосса не ответил, и Джек вздохнул.

– Слушай, я и представить не мог, что он заберёт у тебя кольцо. И что выпороть тебя прикажет, тоже не знал. Несладко было, наверно?

– Да уж, – хмуро ответил Гектор, не спуская с Джека пристального взгляда. Все эти дни тот старательно делал вид, что ему наплевать, кто там на него злится и за что, но сейчас маска пошла трещинами. Стало заметно, что совесть его изрядно изгрызла.

– Давай я сделаю для тебя что-нибудь? Вроде как в качестве расплаты?

Барбосса усмехнулся:

– Обойдусь без твоих услуг, Воробей. Лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным. Я пойду паруса чинить, если хочешь – присоединяйся. 

Джек только улыбнулся и больше ничего не добавил.

В каждый кусок парусины оба могли завернуться не один раз, и на поиск и починку всех прорех ушло немало времени. Палящее солнце уже давно сдвинулось к горизонту, а они всё работали, не поднимая голов. За несколько часов Джек не проронил ни слова. Поначалу Гектор был ему даже благодарен, но вскоре такое долгое молчание начало его тревожить. Они недолго были знакомы, но он уже успел понять, что если этот неугомонный бес молчит, то значит, в его котелке варится что-то серьёзное.

Может, Тобиас прав, зря он взъелся на Джека? Тот ведь и правда не ожидал, что Тиг так отреагирует, да и, если совсем честно, Гектор и сам был виноват – надо следить за языком, а не ляпать, что в голову взбредёт. 

Он поднял взгляд на Джека. Игла так и мелькала у него в пальцах, швы за ней тянулись ровные и прочные. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что трудится на корабле едва не с пелёнок. Подобный навык не заработать за несколько лет, о таком говорят «впитал с молоком матери».

– А если я верну тебе кольцо, что скажешь? – вдруг произнёс Джек. Гектор изумлённо поднял брови, а затем тихо фыркнул:

– Глупая идея, даже для тебя. Если бы капитана можно было уговорить, я бы и сам попытался, но тут дело мёртвое. Ничего у тебя не выйдет.

– Да нет, – перебил его Джек. – Просто стащу, да и всё.

– Сдурел?

Его это, кажется, не остановило, наоборот. В глазах вспыхнули безумные огоньки.

– Вот увидишь, отлично всё выйдет!

Барбосса чуть не рассмеялся. Джек, видно, надеялся, что его простят за одну лишь готовность кинуться в пасть дракону, а дальше всё уж как-нибудь сгладится и кидаться на самом деле будет не обязательно. Пускай. Парнишка без царя в голове, конечно, но не до такой степени, чтобы рискнуть обворовать собственного отца. Тот и так не слишком его жалует. Если попадётся, Тиг засадит его в карцер, как простого матроса. Хотя нет, Джек же не простой матрос. Одним только карцером ему не отделаться, персонально для него придумают что-нибудь похуже. 

Мимо гурьбой прошли матросы, только что окончившие какую-то работу в кормовой части судна. 

– Джона! – вдруг позвал Джек. Вскочил и за руку подтянул к себе похожего на богомола длинного щеголя с подкрученными французскими усиками. – Скажи-ка, приятель, ты после заката свободен?

Джона заулыбался, будто нашёл сундук с золотом, но взглянул на Барбоссу, и улыбка тут же померкла.

– Эм... пока не уверен. Надо у кока уточнить. Может, сегодня не успеем.

– Что не успеете? – осведомился Гектор, в упор глядя на обоих.

– Так, ерунда! Встретиться вот хотели вечерком, в кости поиграть по-приятельски. Ничего такого, – забормотал Джона, так бегая глазами, будто Гектор подслушал, по меньшей мере, заговор против капитана. Если они и собирались встретиться, то точно не ради игры.

– Что за беда, дорогуша! – Джек, к удивлению Гектора, заставил Джону наклониться и чмокнул его в щёку. – Скажи коку, что мне ты раньше обещал, смекаешь?

У верзилы вдруг вспыхнуло всё лицо – даже под слоем загара было видно. 

– Да, Джеки. Как скажешь.

Он поспешил прочь, и Барбосса смотрел ему в спину, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Удивительно, как это он раньше не замечал этого прощелыгу? Джек, как ни в чём не бывало, вернулся к работе, но настроение у него, похоже, наладилось, он даже начал мурлыкать под нос какую-то песенку.

Гектор почувствовал себя обманутым.

– Ни за что бы не подумал, что ты по этим делам, – пробормотал он. – Ты как-то... поосторожнее, что ли.

– Не пойму, о чём ты, приятель, – безмятежно откликнулся Джек. Наклонился, скусил с игольного ушка укоротившуюся нитку и затянул крепкий узелок.

Гектор попытался поймать его взгляд.

– Ты давно его знаешь?

– Тебе-то что за дело?

– Проклятье, Воробей! Мне плевать, чем ты там занимаешься в потёмках, ладно? Но мне нужно знать... как к этому относится капитан. Ясно тебе?

– А это ещё зачем, чтобы доносить на меня? – фыркнул Джек. – Умоляю, Барбосса. Не пытайся наставить меня на путь истинный. Не выйдет. Вот такой вот я грешник, не переделаешь.

Он разгладил последний шов, поднялся, с наслаждением потянулся, поскрёб в затылке, встопорщив и без того торчащие волосы, и неторопливо приблизился к Гектору. В следующий миг тот почувствовал у горла холодок наточенной стали. 

– А капитану всё-таки ничего говорить не нужно. Может плохо кончиться. Для нас обоих. 

Кажется, это была угроза, но Гектор, как ни странно, не испытал ни секундного страха, ни даже злости. Джек стоял так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его кожи, покачивал ножом у его шеи, смотрел прямо в глаза, и Гектор вдруг ощутил, как внутри поднимается горячая волна, тяжело отзывается в паху. Он машинально облизнул губы и ухмыльнулся:

– Делай, как знаешь, Джек.

Лезвие исчезло, и на его месте оказались тонкие пальцы, небрежно заправили за ухо прядь волос.

– Премного благодарен. Так что... мы закончили или что-нибудь ещё осталось?

Барбосса старался не шевелиться. Лежавшая на коленях парусина прикрывала его до пояса, и Джек пока ещё ничего не заметил.

– Нет, закончили. Проваливай.

***

Покончив, наконец, с дневной работой, Гектор спустился под палубу, в сумрачную прохладу. Для сна было ещё рано, но ему хотелось просто полежать в гамаке, подремать или подумать. В тишине и темноте оживала память, показывала ему минувшие дни, подзабытые земли, знакомые лица...

Неясный шум выдернул его из мутного полусна, и Гектор, открыв глаза, огляделся, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Пустые гамаки вокруг утопали во тьме, и поблизости, насколько можно было судить, никого не было. Но где-то неподалёку чудилось чьё-то присутствие. Гектор быстро поднялся, подтянул штаны и как был, босиком, бесшумно двинулся в ту сторону. 

В темноте стало слышно сопение, чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание и шуршание ткани, и уже по этим звукам можно было догадаться, что дальше лучше не выяснять – вряд ли Гектору понравится то, что он увидит. Но тут он выглянул из-за лестницы и застыл, поражённый.

Сквозь щели в верхней палубе проникали розовые лучи закатного солнца, разгоняя густой сумрак вокруг силуэтов двух матросов. Один, длинный, стоял к лестнице спиной, зажимая в угол около камбуза второго. Тот, подняв вверх смуглое лицо, смотрел на первого из-под полуопущенных век. Красная бандана слегка съехала набок.

Гектор почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и тихо отступил назад, в густые тени под лестницей. Стоило бы уйти совсем, но он отчего-то не мог отвести глаз. Будто завороженный, смотрел на лицо Джека, на его губы, на влажную от пота кожу. Слушал, как он тихо выдыхает, когда тот, длинный, склоняется к нему ниже. В животе снова растеклось сладостное тепло, и Гектор прикусил губу. Вот именно о Воробье в таком ключе думать не следовало, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Правда, чем дольше он смотрел, тем яснее становилось, что Джек, кажется, не слишком-то вовлечён в процесс. Длинный – похоже, тот самый Джона – производил гораздо больше шума, непрерывно возился, громко вздыхал, сопел. Одной рукой он обнимал Джека, другой опирался на стену над его головой, пальцы царапали старое дерево. До Гектора донёсся его шёпот – какие-то пошлости, которые даже портовой девке покажутся сомнительным комплиментом. Джек на это ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся. 

Видно, Джона был уже на грани – задышал быстрее, речь стала невнятной.

– Всё, всё, давай... – произнёс Джек, и Джона тут же застонал, крепко притискивая его к себе. Джек содрогнулся, выдохнул сквозь зубы, и оба, наконец, расцепились. 

Только тут Гектор обнаружил, что Воробей полностью одет, лишь у Джоны расстегнуты штаны. Джек вытирал руку какой-то тряпкой.

– Дьявол, Джеки. Умеешь же ты так ловко.

– Спасибо, дорогуша. Не забыл, надеюсь, что я просил?

– Да помню, помню. Только понять не могу, к чему такая спешка, можно же просто...

– Нет, приятель. Медлить нельзя, уж ты мне поверь. Главное, сделай, как обещал, а я отблагодарить не забуду, смекаешь?

– Ладно, Джеки. Как скажешь.

Джона застегнул, наконец, пуговицы на штанах, повернулся и направился к лестнице, за которой прятался Барбосса. Тот бесшумно качнулся назад, в спасительную темноту, и затаил дыхание, но матрос его не заметил и спокойно поднялся наверх. Джек, выждав какое-то время, двинулся за ним. Гектор лихорадочно размышлял, стоит ли показываться. С Джеком всё было опасно, чем бы он ни занимался, а уж подобные пристрастия добром точно не кончатся. Особенно если вы заперты, как в ловушке, на борту корабля, с которого никуда не деться, разве что прямиком на морское дно.

Но если выйти к Джеку, то что сказать? Вместо нужных слов в голову лезли одна за другой картинки – Джек прижимается спиной к стене, покачивается, облизывает губы, выдыхает... 

Гектор подавил стон, дождался, пока Джек исчезнет на верхней палубе, и поскорее вернулся в свой гамак. Может, к утру удастся выкинуть из головы всё лишнее.

Он уже всерьёз начал подумывать, что перегрелся на солнце, иначе как объяснить, что все его мысли возвращались к Воробью, как бы он ни старался думать о чём-нибудь другом. Выходки юного матроса подчас раздражали до зубовного скрежета, но сам он при этом был и бесконечно обаятельным, и соблазнительным – всё сразу. Впрочем, неважно. Судя по недавней «угрозе» Джека, Тигу сильно не понравится, если его сын закрутит с кем-нибудь из команды.

Гектор сунул руку в штаны и застонал сквозь зубы. С тех самых пор, как он встретил Сяо, «ночные мысли» о других мужчинах его не посещали, и сейчас ощущения были непривычные и необыкновенно острые. Это всё из-за одиночества, повторял себе Гектор, ведь давно никого не было, да и Джек – красивый малый... Но он уже понимал, что дело не только в этом. Просто не знал, как это назвать.

Он дошёл до пика быстро и резко, и какое-то время просто лежал в темноте, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо и дрожит всё тело, и радуясь, что здесь некому было его услышать. Когда бешено скачущее сердце немного успокоилось, он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и попытался заснуть. Не думать ни о Джеке, ни о Сяо, ни о чём. Погаснуть, как задутая ветром лампа. 

Волны мягко бились о борта, и привычные равномерные звуки усыпили его не хуже колыбельной.

***

Проснулся Гектор уже глубокой ночью, от раскатов грома. Судно то кренилось набок, то резко выпрямлялось, с потолка текло. Слышно было, как наверху о палубу хлещет дождь. Гектор сел, цепляясь за края гамака, и поёжился. Шторма в море – дело обычное, но такие внезапные, да ещё и ночью, ему были не по душе.

Многие матросы уже поднялись наверх, некоторые, ругаясь, топтались на залитом водой полу, натягивая сапоги. Гектор торопливо обулся и вскарабкался на самый верх лестницы, чтобы выглянуть на главную палубу. Мокрые ступени скользили, будто облитые маслом, ветер с размаху бросал в лицо струи дождя. Пришлось прикрыться рукой, иначе ничего было не разглядеть.

Вспыхнула молния, на миг осветив всю палубу и снующую по ней команду. Стоящих без дела не было – кто убирал паруса, кто закреплял такелаж. Мимо то и дело проносились неузнаваемые в потёмках фигуры, Гектор пару раз пытался их окликнуть, но его или не услышали, или не обратили внимание.

Он выбрался на палубу целиком, тут же промокнув насквозь, и медленно двинулся вперёд, каждый шаг нашаривая сапогами верткий пол. Небо снова треснуло, и в тот же миг сияющая ветка молнии воткнулась в море всего в миле от корабля.

Гектор заворожено уставился в ту сторону, затем огляделся по сторонам и с изумлением обнаружил, что буря отнесла их гораздо ближе к островам, чем планировал капитан. Даже в такой тьме можно было разглядеть силуэты кораблей вдоль берега – разбушевавшиеся волны и их подбрасывали и раскачивали, как ореховые скорлупки, но в бухте всё же было спокойнее.

Он пробрался ближе к борту, щурясь от ветра и хлещущей с неба воды, и попытался рассмотреть порт сквозь стену ливня и тьму. Где-то позади взревел Тиг, приказывая всем оставаться на местах – видно, кто-то послабее духом пытался укрыться от очередного шквала, бросив свою часть работы на товарищей.

Окрик капитана вывел Гектора из оцепенения. Он ладонью отёр с лица воду и, отвернувшись от далёкого порта, оглянулся на команду. Огромные волны свирепо вскидывались над бортом и тяжело обрушивались на палубу, норовя обнять зазевавшегося человека и утащить в море. Несколько раз им это почти удавалось, но моряки здесь были быстрее и успевали за что-нибудь ухватиться.

Где Джек?

Гектор принялся продираться обратно, едва успевая ловить подошвами сапог удирающую из-под них палубу. Он вглядывался в лица всех встречных матросов, надеясь найти среди них Джека, но ему никак не везло. 

Он уже собирался нырнуть в трюм, чтобы поискать там, когда взгляд зацепился за невысокую фигуру, выходящую из капитанской каюты. Гектор сам не ожидал, что испытает такое облегчение.

– Воробей! 

Джек удивлённо оглянулся на зов, и сквозь завесу дождя Барбосса успел заметить, как он заталкивает что-то в глубокий карман рубашки. Но отвлеклись они зря. В ту же секунду корабль резко накренился, палуба выскользнула из-под ног, будто живая, а сверху тут же опустилась огромная лапа разъярённого океана.

Обоих отшвырнуло к самому краю. Гектор ухитрился уцепиться за ванты, лёгкого Воробья волна приложила о борт и потащила дальше. Барбосса еле успел ухватить его за шиворот и с силой дёрнул на себя. Джек больно врезался в него всем телом, но зато удалось крепко обхватить его свободной рукой. Другую от очередного рывка чуть не вывернуло из плеча, но разжать её сейчас было равносильно смерти. Море накидывалось на них, как пёс дьявола, рвало одежду, тащило за борт, закидывало щепками и обломками, уже отобранными у корабля. Волны захлёстывали с головой, заливали нос и рот, не давая вдохнуть. 

– Не отпускай! – заорал Гектор, отфыркиваясь от воды.

– И не собирался! – крикнул в ответ Джек, тоже вцепляясь в него чуть не до синяков.

Лёгкие горели от недостатка воздуха, руки немели от холода. Дождь заливал их сверху, волны накидывались снизу, шквальный ветер норовил сдёрнуть в море. Сердце Гектора колотилось, как бешеное. Если он не выдержит, если пальцы разожмутся, их обоих утащит в бушующий океан. В такой шторм выловить их попросту не сумеют, и они пойдут на корм рыбам.

Вскоре корабль начал медленно выравниваться, удары волн стали мягче. Гектор услышал рядом чьи-то крики, и их с Джеком сразу в несколько пар рук подхватили матросы. Сдёрнули с борта и в мгновение ока переправили под главную мачту.

– Держись, ребятки!

Тиг был сам на себя не похож – шальной, насквозь вымокший, обычно полуприкрытые глаза сейчас были широко распахнуты и горели огнём. Руки у него слегка дрожали, но на их силу это не влияло – капитан в одиночку, как детей, отволок обоих юношей назад к трюму.

– Сидите тут! – рыкнул он. За его спиной сквозь пелену дождя медленно проявлялся силуэт приближающегося корабля. Гектор кивнул, показывая, что понял, и Тиг тут же захлопнул люк, отрезав от них грохотание воды и ветра.

Несколько мгновений они стояли, как в оцепенении, тяжело дыша, затем Джек поднял голову и с некоторым трудом разомкнул пальцы, отпуская, наконец, Гектора. Тот тоже заставил себя разжать хватку на его плече и сел прямо на пол, пытаясь поверить, что жив, что они оба живы. Джек опустился рядом. По доскам тонкими струйками скатывалась вода, но после недавнего невольного купания это казалось сущей ерундой. Под потолком бултыхался фонарь, свет прыгал по стенам наперегонки с тенями.

– Кой чёрт понёс тебя наружу? – отрывисто бросил Гектор, отдышавшись. – Чего тебе не сиделось там, в каюте? Жить надоело?

– Если бы надоело, я бы там остался, – ответил Джек, стаскивая рубашку. Тщательно выкрутил, отжимая на пол воду, небрежно расправил. – Хорошо, капитан не заметил. Повезло...

– А что ты...

Джек полез в складки мокрой ткани, что-то нашарил и, вытянув руку, разжал кулак. У Гектора перехватило дыхание. Он смотрел, как в пляшущем свете фонаря переливаются грани рубина на перстне Калико Джека, и не мог выдавить ни слова.

– Ну же, бери. Твоё ведь.

– Силы господни... – Гектор схватил кольцо и поднёс к глазам, будто не веря, что они его не обманывают. – Ты сунулся дьяволу в зубы, только чтобы вернуть мне... это?..

– В целом, да, хотя на деле было не так героично. У одного моего друга целая коллекция разных перстней. Я выменял у него один, тоже золотой с рубином, и оставил в капитанском сейфе вместо твоего. Если в руки не брать, ни за что не заметишь, что не тот. Капитан в жизни не догадается. – Джек беззаботно встряхнул мокрыми волосами. – Шторма я, конечно, не ожидал, но видишь, отлично ведь вышло? А я говорил.

Он снова улыбнулся, явно надеясь, что его выходка их, наконец, окончательно примирила. Гектор смотрел на него, хмуря рыжие брови.

– Тупица, – пробормотал он. 

– Что?

– Ты тупица! Бестолочь безмозглая, больной на всю голову... – Гектор вдруг дёрнул Джека к себе и крепко обнял. – Не надо было...

В первый миг Воробей застыл, затаив дыхание, но затем расслабился, неуверенно обнимая в ответ. Гектор ещё раз сжал его и медленно отпустил, немного стыдясь своего порыва. 

– Всё, Джек, квиты.

Он продел в перстень кожаный шнурок и повесил на шею под рубашку, чтобы не заметил Тиг.

Качка стала ослабевать, шум дождя поутих. Теперь сверху доносились не только раскаты грома, но и голоса, и уверенный топот ног. Опасность миновала, и люди осмелели.

– Надо подняться, вдруг мы нужны, – Гектор шагнул на ступеньку, но Джек схватил его за руку и стянул вниз.

– Если будем нужны, капитан сам придёт и скажет.

– Джек, ты встал слишком близко.

– Ага. – Воробей придвинулся ещё, почти прижался, выжидающе глядя ему в глаза. – И что ты сделаешь?

Губы Гектора изогнулись в знакомой ухмылке. Он обхватил Джека ладонью за затылок, потянул ближе к себе и, наклонившись, поцеловал.


	5. Глава 5

На палубе всё было не так радужно. Шторм поутих, но нельзя было сказать, что «Туманная Леди» миновала опасность. Подошедший совсем близко чужой корабль взлетел на бушующих волнах и чуть было не снёс ей нос, но успел вовремя свернуть – лишь оцарапал носовой фигурой борт, ободрав обшивку на пушечной палубе. Матросы кинули друг другу ванты и проворно сцепили борта, пока судна не разбило друг о друга от силы качки.

Чужой корабль принадлежал Французу – пирату из одноимённого королевства, мутившему воды Средиземного моря. С Тигом он ладил, и сейчас капитаны мирно перекликались через тонкую полосу бурлящей между бортами воды, преодолевая вой ветра и шум дождя.

– Ранен у вас кто-нибудь, капитан Тиг? – крикнул Француз. Его кружевные рукава и воротник потяжелели от воды и облепили ткань тёмно-синего сюртука.

– Обошлось! Ущерб невелик, Шевалье, справимся. У вас что?

– Так же! Если можете вернуться на курс, как разойдёмся, то послушайте моего совета, возвращайтесь!

– В порту не переждать? – спросил Тиг, щурясь от заливавшей глаза воды.

– Там до шторма королевский военный флот осаду держал, да и в самом Братстве что-то нечисто! Я бы на вашем месте не рисковал, капитан! – прилетело в ответ.

Тиг медленно кивнул, перевёл взгляд с Француза на виднеющийся за его кораблём порт. Сквозь шумную серую завесу ливня доносились отдалённые звуки пушечных выстрелов и виднелись вспыхивающие тут и там едва заметные облачка дыма.

– Возвращаемся на курс! – крикнул он. И ответ на добрый совет, и одновременно приказ матросам.

Пока экипаж распутывал узлы, чтобы расцепить борта, Гектор и Джек под палубой рассматривали пострадавшую обшивку бойниц.

– Ничего себе порушили, – бурчал Джек, осторожно переступая через груды острых щеп. В высоко поднятой руке он держал фонарь, в пятнах света был виден усыпанный мусором пол. Опустившись на колени, он подобрался к одной из пушек и высунулся в бойницу, тут же очутившись по плечи в тумане. До соседнего корабля можно было дотянуться рукой; задрав голову, Джек увидел матросов, суетившихся у бортов, – кто занимался узлами, кто готовился отталкивать освобождённые корабли друг от друга, чтобы они не столкнулись под напором волн.

– Это ж сколько убираться придётся, не меньше часа, наверное, – вздохнул он. Гектор стоял позади – или так только казалось. – Но могло быть и хуже, знаешь ли. «Туманная Леди» – судно, конечно, мощное, но если со всей силы столкнуть её с кем-нибудь такого же размера и веса, я вот вообще не уверен, кто победит.

Гектор не ответил, и Джек развернулся, рассеивая темноту светом фонаря.

– Гектор? Ты тут?

Обнаружился рыжий на несколько бойниц дальше, там, где корабль Француза не перекрывал вид на порт.

– Иди взгляни, – тихо позвал он.

Джек подошёл, втиснулся в проём рядом, прижимаясь к Гектору плечом и вглядываясь в темноту, силясь понять, на что же он смотрит.

– Что это там?

Сквозь серебристую занавесь дождя и тумана видно было, как в отдалении вспыхивают огоньки – не то уже на суше, не то в море совсем рядом с берегом. Глухой рокот утомлённого грома заглушил далёкий грохот пушечного выстрела.

– Похоже, у них там ночка даже жарче, чем у нас, – пробормотал Джек. – Смотри-ка, сколько кораблей пытается оттуда выбраться. Видно, влипли у Береговых в неприятности, иначе зачем бы в такую-то погоду рваться из порта в открытое море.

– Да, – кивнул Гектор, и Джек только сейчас ощутил, насколько же он напряжён.

Сверху доносились голоса капитанов, отдающих приказы, но слова были не слышны – их раздёргивало по ветру. Гектор опустил взгляд на воду, чёрно-серую, как дымная завеса. У борта закручивались воронки. К горлу вдруг подкатил мгновенный тошнотворный страх, и Гектор отшатнулся от проёма, чувствуя предательскую слабость в ногах. Джек испуганно схватил его за руку.

– Что с тобой, дорогуша?

Гектор невольно улыбнулся на прозвище и медленно покачал головой.

– Ничего. Не любит меня море.

– Да оно никого не любит, – проворчал Джек. 

Гектор ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул, нащупывая на груди под рубашкой кольцо.

– Там твои родители, да? – тихо спросил Джек после минуты тишины. – Думаешь, у них теперь неприятности?

– Не знаю. Может, и не там, хотя встрять в беду они где угодно могут, такой характер. Просто... мне же нужно откуда-то начинать искать. Кого-то спрашивать. Понимаешь?

Джек кивнул, и Гектор снова оглянулся на тёмную воду. Спину холодил ледяной пот, в голове назойливо билась одна мысль: что делать? На что решиться, что теперь делать?

Воробей какое-то время смотрел на его лицо, будто надеясь рассмотреть в темноте до последней чёрточки, а затем повернулся, пересёк палубу и подошёл к бойницам по другую сторону борта. Деловито отодвинул пушку, высунулся в проём, но взглянул не вниз, на воду, а вверх.

– Тут шлюпка, прямо над нами, – задумчиво сказал он.

Гектор поднял брови:

– И что? Её тоже повредило?

– Вроде бы нет. Висит невысоко, да и ванты рядом. Забраться несложно. – Джек оглянулся проверить, дошла ли его идея до Барбоссы. Судя по изумлённо расширившимся глазам, дошла.

– Ты что, предлагаешь...

– Ты же хочешь в Нассау? Вот, отличный шанс. Все заняты отшвартовкой по другому борту, на эту сторону не смотрят. Спустим тихонечко и наляжем на вёсла, в таком тумане никто нас не заметит.

– Нас? – переспросил Гектор. Приблизился, подняв фонарь и осветив Джека прыгающим светом, и покачал головой. – Нет, это бред. Я тебя с собой не возьму, и не проси...

– Я не прошу. Я сообщаю. Или мы идём вместе, или не идёт никто. – Джек решительно сложил на груди руки и непреклонно задрал подбородок. – Без меня тебе туго придётся.

– Ха! Это с чего бы?

– Ты четыре года там не был. То ли помнишь, где там что, то ли нет. А я этот порт знаю, к тому же понимаю, кому из пиратов стоит доверять, а кого лучше обойти десятой дорогой. Так что не отказывайся, помощник тебе не повредит. Ты же не хочешь обзавестись пеньковым галстуком? Он твою шею не украсит. – Джек вдруг качнулся вперёд, прикоснулся к шее Гектора губами и так же быстро отшатнулся обратно. Гектор поневоле улыбнулся, ощущая, как в животе просыпается приятная дрожь. – Мне твоя шея нравится. И веснушки.

Гектор провёл ладонью по его встопорщенным чёрным волосам, затем притянул его к себе.

– Ладно, Воробей, уговорил. Только учти, это не игра, не приключение. Забудь свои шутки, будь всё время начеку. Нам не нужны неприятности.

– О, дружище, лишь бы нас капитан не поймал. С остальными неприятностями мы уж как-нибудь справимся.

Гектор кивнул, и Джек, вывернувшись у него из рук, скользнул к бойнице. Выбрался из узкого отверстия наружу и, балансируя над бурлящими волнами на тонкой, скользкой от воды приступке, потянулся к вантам. Гектор, высунув наружу голову и затаив дыхание, смотрел, как он скользит пальцами по внешней стене борта, нашаривает спасительный канат, подтягивается и ползёт по нему вверх, к висящей над их головами шлюпке. 

Несколько минут нервного ожидания показались вечностью. Наконец, Воробей перевалился через борт шлюпки, снял стопора и медленно – то ли с трудом удерживая канат, то ли чтобы не шуметь – спустил её к бойнице, у которой ждал Гектор. Джек протянул ему руку, и Гектор прыгнул в шлюпку.

Лодка качнулась. Гектор задохнулся, едва удержавшись на ногах, и вцепился в скамью. Джек заметно напрягся, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм и не ослабил хватки на канате. Подождал, пока шлюпка выровняется и успокоится, и продолжил так же медленно её опускать.

Днище ещё не коснулось волн, когда перо руля Туманной Леди заскрипело от натуги: корабль поворачивал, возвращаясь на прежний курс.

Джек тихо выругался, приподнялся и проворно перерезал страховочный канат. Шлюпка с громким плеском упала на воду и размашисто закачалась – вот-вот перевернётся. Гектор сдавленно вскрикнул и упёрся ногами в скамьи, надеясь своим весом выровнять судёнышко.

– Спокойно! – негромко скомандовал Джек. Он цеплялся обеими руками за борт и даже не делал попытки переползти ближе к центру. – Не двигайся, она сейчас сама утихомирится.

– Если опрокинемся, я тебя убью! – прошипел Гектор сквозь стиснутые зубы. Джек различил в его голосе испуг и удивлённо обернулся. Конечно, оказаться в воде в такую погоду не хотелось, но шторм уже утих, до берега и стоящих в бухте кораблей было рукой подать, и невольное купание уже не грозило смертью, как пару часов назад.

Туманная Леди расправила паруса, тут же надутые ветром, и величественной лебедью двинулась прочь от гавани. Судно Шевалье почтительно последовало за ней.

Джек подхватил вёсла, вставил их в уключины и тут же начал остервенело грести, будто торопясь сбежать. Поднятое кораблями движение волн подтягивало лёгкую шлюпку обратно к бортам. Гектор толчком подвинул Джека на скамье, отобрал у него весло и с силой навалился, подстраиваясь под заданный Джеком темп. Если работать сообща, до берега они доберутся быстрее. С Туманной Леди их и в самом деле не заметили, темнота и туман отлично защищали от взглядов; но их точно так же могут не заметить с других кораблей, и вот это уже было опасно – крупное судно размелет их шлюпку в щепки и даже не почувствует.

Сквозь туман и дождь посверкивал бледно-жёлтый глаз маяка. Постепенно вокруг него обрисовался тёмный контур башни, а у её подножия – очертания соломенных крыш. Небо начало проясняться, тучи расползались в стороны. Шторм ворчал уже где-то в отдалении, туман висел над водой неровными клоками, и вскоре Гектор увидел высокие каменные стены старого форта.

Пока они гребли, на прибрежной полосе появились небольшие костры, между ними сновали люди. Из гавани, едва не толкаясь бортами, выходили судна и судёнышки самых разных форм и размеров – и грузовые корабли, и шхуны, и совсем маленькие быстроходки, едва ли больше их шлюпки. Из темноты вынырнул маленький люггер, быстро приблизился, поравнялся, и навалившийся на борт моряк громко окликнул:

– Куда направляетесь?

– В порт, куда ещё? – крикнул в ответ Джек.

– Переночуйте там, если больше негде, но задерживаться не советую! На острова военные глаз положили, вернутся через пару дней, если в шторме не потонули – да только вряд ли нам так повезло!

– Вы знаете что-нибудь про капитана Рэкхема? Или про капитана Бонни?! – встрял Гектор. Джек пихнул его под рёбра, но было поздно.

Расстояние между судёнышками росло, и моряк двинулся вдоль борта, чтобы подольше оставаться с собеседниками лицом к лицу.

– Ищете Рэкхема?

– Ну, я бы не сказал, что ищем. Так, интересуемся, – заюлил Джек к досаде Гектора, но моряк на люггере в ответ только засмеялся – невесело и насквозь фальшиво. 

– Если ищете Рэкхема, то найдёте, уверяю. Поглядите по ту сторону стены на северном берегу. Он там!

Судна разошлись, и последние слова моряка заглушил плеск волн. Гектор передвинулся на середину скамьи и налёг на вёсла, торопясь добраться до берега. Джек уселся напротив, задумчиво покусывая ноготь.

– Он таким тоном тебе ответил... не нравится мне это.

– Да плюнь, тон как тон. Рэкхем там, остальное неважно.

Прилив вынес их на песчаную косу вдоль берега. Они выскочили в воду и слажено упёрлись в борта, втаскивая шлюпку на сушу. Джек распрямился и обернулся к горизонту. Вдали можно было разглядеть силуэт «Туманной Леди», на всех парусах уходящей вдаль; должно быть, Тиг ещё не обнаружил пропажу. Джек подумал, как отец будет его искать, – и что с ним сделает, когда найдёт, – и зябко передёрнул плечами.

Отжимающий рубашку Гектор проследил за его взглядом и вздохнул. 

– Отправляйся. Если прямо сейчас отчалишь, то, может, ещё догонишь.

– Что? – выдохнул Джек, оборачиваясь. Гектор спокойно встретил его взгляд.

– Это мои дела, Джек, не твои. Спасибо тебе за помощь, но дальше я сам; незачем лезть к чёрту в зубы без всякой выгоды. Возвращайся, пока не поздно.

– Поздно. – Джек покачал головой. Концы его мокрой банданы облепили шею и плечо. – В одиночку в таком деле не справиться. Да и удача бы пригодилась, а у меня её побольше, чем у тебя. К тому же... – Он улыбнулся и притянул Гектора к себе за рубашку. – Мы всего-то раз поцеловались. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне маловато.

Он придвинулся ближе, приподнялся на носочки, весь потянулся вверх, и Гектор с готовностью наклонился, встречая его губы своими и ощущая, как в животе поднимается знакомая горячая волна.

Какое-то время они самозабвенно целовались, оступаясь на мокром песке и цепляясь друг за друга. Постепенно схлынули бушевавшие чувства – волнение побега, радость от удачно провёрнутой затеи – и навалилась суровая реальность. Одни на Провиденсе, в самой гуще затянувшейся пиратской войны, да ещё и под угрозой нового нападения королевского флота. Правда, сейчас это всё казалось совсем неважным. То непонятное чувство, которому Гектор так и не смог дать название в трюме «Туманной Леди», росло и крепло, отодвигая все неприятности на задний план.

Гектор, наконец, отстранился и, улыбаясь, прижался лбом ко лбу Джека. Постоял так несколько секунд, восстанавливая дыхание.

– Ладно. Отступать некуда. Держись рядом, хорошо?

– Не вопрос! – энергично кивнул Джек, и оба, проваливаясь в рыхлый мокрый песок, двинулись наверх, к твёрдому берегу.

***

Тёмные узкие улицы портового городка петляли, как след напуганного зайца, и как Гектор ни пытал свою память, богатую на ненужные мелочи, вскоре стало понятно, что без карты выбраться с «пиратской» части порта и найти дорогу на северный берег они не сумеют.

Пружинивший под ногами песок постепенно сменился хрустким гравием, и Джек оттащил Гектора в сторонку, в тень ближайшего дома, тёмного и на вид нежилого.

– Ты же говорил, есть какая-то тропа через джунгли? Потайной ход, который обходит все ловушки?

– Есть, но я не помню, где. Тут всё так изменилось... 

– Тогда нужно найти проводника. – Воробей проследил взглядом дорогу, постепенно забирающую вверх, к вершине холма; даже отсюда, с полпути, был прекрасно виден разросшийся на холме город – особенно сейчас, когда прекратился дождь. – Пойдём в таверну, добудем выпивки и договоримся с кем-нибудь.

– Джек, времени нет...

– Хочешь бродить в потёмках, ощупывая каждое дерево? Дело твоё, конечно, но я бы предпочёл положиться на знающего человека. 

Барбосса разочарованно вздохнул.

– А как мы поймём, кому можно доверять?

– Никак.

– Утешил... – пробормотал Гектор, позволяя Джеку утянуть себя в очередной тесный проулок. Сюда не втиснулась бы даже самая узкая телега, а потому дорогу под колёса никто не приспособил, и под ноги путникам всё так же бесшумно, как и на пляже, ложился мокрый песок; кое-где над ним возвышались неширокие дощатые площадки, вырубленные из плавника и упёртые для надёжности в каменные выступы у самых стен.

Таверну Джек нашёл с такой лёгкостью, будто захаживал туда ежедневно весь последний месяц. Здание оказалось тёмным от старости, щели закрытых ставен, казалось, полыхали огнём, хотя по ним лишь плясали отблески горящих внутри свечей, слишком яркие в наружной пасмурной тьме. Из-за двери доносился знакомый трактирный гам: звон посуды, гомон пьяных голосов, чей-то немузыкальный ор под едва слышное струнное треньканье, грохот отодвигаемых стульев. Довольно скоро в общей звуковой неразберихе возвысились хриплые мужские голоса, перебиваемые визгливым женским, и стало ясно, что в таверне намечается драка.

Не успел Гектор взяться за ручку, как дверь распахнулась сама, и на улицу, направленный уверенной женской рукой, вылетел потрёпанный жизнью пьяница; плюхнулся лицом в замешанную на песке грязь, пролежал там какое-то время совершенно недвижно, после чего сделал вялую попытку перевернуться – с тем же пониманием действительности, что и краб, опрокинувшийся на спину.

– Сперва серебришка добудь, чтоб было что тратить, свинота! А там и добро пожаловать, – засмеялась выставившая его женщина, поправляя на плечах сползшую шаль. Затем подняла глаза и в квадрате света, падавшего из двери, заметила путников. – Ещё господа явились. Вас будто море отрыгнуло. Просушиться местечко ищите?

Молодые люди переглянулись, и Джек, сверкнув своей обаятельной улыбкой, двинулся вперёд:

– Ты так проницательна, милая... – начал он. В следующую секунду женщина выхватила из складок юбки кинжал и с небрежностью, выдающей опыт, указала остриём ему в живот. – Ай! Держи-ка эту штуку при себе!

Гектор медленно потянулся к поясу и достал из кармана два испанских доллара.

– Такое вам больше по нраву, мисс?

Женщина тут же опустила оружие и, отступив от проёма, радушно замахала:

– Очень даже! Входите, голубчики, входите!

– Чёртовы пираты, – буркнул Джек, проходя вслед за напарником в яркое тепло таверны.

Едва они переступили порог, как Гектора захлестнуло волной ностальгии. Он бывал здесь раньше, в этой самой комнате, загромождённой столами и стульями, залитой тёплым светом стенных фонарей и многосвечной люстры, и даже запах тут не изменился – всё та же кошмарная смесь пота, морской соли и прокисшего эля. От него вполне можно было задохнуться, если бы не свежий морской ветер, свободно влетающий в комнату через лишённые стёкол окна и вечно приоткрытые двери. Гектору живо вспомнилось, как он сидел за этими столами, беседуя с Калико Джеком и Мэри Рид... Вспомнилось и противостояние с Вудсом Роджерсом.

Ладони взмокли, в горле появился ком. Четыре года. Почти четыре года он бороздил океаны с Сяо Фэнем, выкинув из памяти прошлую жизнь. Ни разу за эти годы в его шальной голове не зародилась идея навестить родной остров, посмотреть, что стало с семьёй. Поначалу он злился – о, как злился! По дурости ли, по наивности, он не понимал, что в ту ночь Калико его спас. Тогда он видел в его поступке лишь предательство. А сейчас... Не поздно ли он явился исправлять былые ошибки? 

В руку скользнули прохладные пальцы Джека, слегка сжали ладонь, возвращая Гектора в настоящее. Воробей уже облюбовал ближайший стол и потянул Гектора к нему. В следующий миг к ним подскочила чернокудрая разносчица:

– Чего господа желают? Поесть, выпить, повеселиться?

– Выпить, дорогуша, – сказал Джек, пихая напарника локтём. Тот достал из кошеля ещё один испанский доллар. Разносчица попыталась его схватить, но Гектор отвёл руку в сторону, цепляя взгляд девушки своим.

– Монета может раздвоиться, если подскажешь, как пробраться за стену, к дому бывшего губернатора. А может к тому ещё и знаешь, где найти капитана Бонни и Мэри Рид?

– На кой? Кто они вам? 

– Старые друзья, так скажем.

– Слишком старые, как я погляжу. – Гектор расслабил пальцы, и девушка сердито выхватила у него монеты. – Я могу найти вам проводника, что знает тропы, но в потёмках там шастать – себе дороже, помяните моё слово. В джунглях и до войны опасно было, а уж теперь... вы тут, гляжу, впервые, так послушайте дельного совета.

– До какой ещё войны?

– Да уж ясно какой – всё той же, что и всегда! – ответила девушка. Она была не старше Гектора, но зелёные глаза выдавали усталость человека, ожесточённо выгрызающего у мира каждый день своей жизни. – Резня за сокровище.

Молодые люди переглянулись.

– Сокровище, говоришь? – поднял брови Джек. – Не очень-то на правду тянет. Да каждая рыбёшка в округе знает, что Береговые купаются в золоте: потому отсюда и не уходят, сколько бы королевский флот ни затягивал петли. Это ж какое должно быть сокровище, чтобы они между собой сцепились?

– Уж простите, господа, великодушно, а люди чего только ни болтают. Мне-то откуда знать, что правда, а что надумано? Моё дело – есть-пить разносить да гостей развлекать. – Разносчица кинула монеты в карман передника, в кармане звякнуло. – Сейчас и вам принесу.

– Эй, а Бонни и Рид? Слышно о них хоть что-нибудь?

– Энн Бонни в нашем порту сто лет не видали, дорогуша. А Рид... Её не так давно схватили какие-то прямо на улице, заковали и увели куда-то, но вот англичане это были или нет – бог весть. Ну? Что смотришь? И у слухов цена есть.

Гектор достал ещё один серебряный и кинул девушке. Та ловко поймала и, довольная, убежала к стойке в дальнем углу зала.

– Кто такая Мэри? – тихо спросил Джек, проводив её взглядом.

– Старший помощник капитана Бонни, – ответил Барбосса. – Одевалась как мужчина. Её ещё часто называли Марком.

– Хм. Странно.

Гектор на это не ответил, только откинулся на стуле, краем глаза разглядывая остальных посетителей. Почти все уже были безобразно пьяны, орали песни, ругались ни о чём и обязательно бы подрались, если бы ещё держались на ногах. Почти по всем горько плакала хорошая ванна, да и в питейную их, судя по всему, занесли не удача и достаток, а исключительно желание залить тоску чем-нибудь покрепче. Не то чтобы в других тавернах картина была иной, но в этих пьянчугах чувствовалась такая безысходность, что мурашки ползли по коже.

– Теперь понятно, почему капитан не хотел сюда заворачивать, – тихо сказал он напарнику. – Здесь остались только те, кто не хочет или уже не может выбраться. Они знают, что здесь творится, знают, чем им это грозит, но им всё равно... Им просто нечего терять.

– Это да, – кивнул Джек. – Сброд тот ещё. Но нам всё равно нужно нанять проводника, сами мы до твоего капитана Рэкхема не доберёмся. А это тоже денег стоит.

Явилась разносчица с подносом, груженном большими кружками, составила их на стол, и, обойдя её, к напарникам шагнул очень смуглый белобородый мужчина. 

– На ту сторону стены путь ищете, это я верно слышал? – не очень внятно пробурчал он. На шее у него поблескивало ожерелье из обточенных морем стеклянных камешков и акульих зубов.

Гектор кивнул. Мужчина выдвинул стул и, кивнув девушке – та тут же упорхнула, – сел. Мгновение молча смотрел, затем прищурился, откидываясь на сиденье; длинные грязные пальцы нежно коснулись рукояти тяжёлой шпаги.

– Что-то я вас раньше не видал. Откуда взялись?

– Мы ходим под флагом капитана Тига из Пиратского Братства, – со сдержанной гордостью ответил Джек. – Верно, слыхали о нём? Хранитель Кодекса, нет?

Кандидат в проводники и бровью не повёл. Только перевёл взгляд на Барбоссу, давая понять, что уж от него-то ждёт дельной беседы.

– Не так просто это всё, как вам кажется. Что мне с того, что отведу вас?

– О цене договоримся. Чего хочешь?

Белобородый скользнул взглядом по комнате, на секунду задержался у стойки, но заметил, что Гектор за ним наблюдает, и отвернулся.

– С корабля сошли, говорите... Где он сейчас?

– Ждёт в гавани, – солгал Гектор. – Так ты со скалы этой убраться хочешь – вот в чём твоя цена?

– Да.

– Разве ж это проблема? – снова встрял Джек. – Ты уж нам помоги, приятель, а капитан от щедрот ещё и отсыплет, по рукам?

Джек победно вскинул кружку и тут же ополовинил её быстрыми глотками. Разносчица принесла такую же белобородому проводнику, тот взял её за ручку длинными пальцами, но пить не спешил.

Гектор тоже сидел как заворожённый, в голове было тесно. Он не привык решать вот так – быстро и бездумно, и сейчас вдруг осознал, что так и не составил никакого, даже самого хлипкого плана. Если всё удастся, и он найдёт Рэкхема, что дальше? Что он ему скажет? А с Джеком что?

Взгляд сам собой переполз на чёрные косички под алой косынкой, на бронзовую кожу, по которой плавали тёплые отсветы ближайших фонарей.

– Зря я тебя взял, – пробормотал Гектор, рассеянно отпивая из кружки.

Джек, перевернув свою, стряхнул на язык последние капли и поднял глаза:

– А? Ты это о чём?

Проводник, поочередно зыркнув на обоих, тяжело поднялся на ноги.

– Прощенья просим, господа. Я тут, неподалёку буду, у задней двери. Зовите, как придёт пора.

– Спасибо, приятель! Мы скоро, не заждёшься! – отозвался Джек, опасно балансируя кружкой. Выпивка ударила ему в голову непривычно быстро и сильно: он уже успел подзабыть, что они так спешили найти, прежде чем дорога привела их в таверну. Здесь было тепло, светло и уютно. А на улице – мокро и холодно, не говоря уж о том, что Тиг уже наверняка заметил побег и теперь только и ждёт встречи, чтобы снять с единственного сынка его единственную шкуру. Так куда торопиться? Но Гектор сидел такой грустный, такой растерянный и несчастный, что при взгляде на него щемило сердце. Джек встряхнулся, пытаясь отогнать тяжёлую сонную муть, заволокшую взор, но от резкого движения только пошла кругом голова. Он потянулся через стол и положил ладонь Гектору на щёку. Тот вскинул удивлённые глаза. – Что с тобой, дорогуша? Как-то ты совсем нос повесил, смотреть больно. Давай-ка выпьем, и ты расскажешь, что тебя гнетёт.

– Я просто не знаю... не понимаю, что делать. Зачем я вообще сюда приехал? – В душе схлестнулись досада и тревога, и Гектор сделал большой глоток, надеясь выпивкой заглушить их рёв. – Я же тогда мальчишкой был – ни мозгов, ни умений, лишний рот на корабле. Да и сейчас не лучше, разве что в годах прибавил... На кой я ему сдался? Такой человек что попало не подбирает...

– Да ты что, дружище! Это ты-то лишний? – немного невнятно возмутился Джек. Слова загустели и выползали из его рта тяжело, как комья мягкой глины. – Да будь у меня свой корабль, а помощником кто-нибудь вроде тебя, я бы о лучшем и мечтать не смел! И не потому что у тебя... это, как там его... воспитание, и языки ты знаешь, и такое всё, но ты же и фехтуешь ещё как дьявол, и с пистолетом не промах. Что ещё надо пирату, а?

Он махнул разносчице, показывая, что хочет добавки, и Гектор осторожно вынул кружку у него из руки и отодвинул на свой край стола.

– Тебе уже хватит, Воробей. Закуси, пока совсем в голову не ударило, а то всю ночь пустим рыбам на корм.

– Да чего ты волнуешься! – Джек наклонился, нежно целуя его в щёку и одновременно забирая назад кружку. Подскочившая разносчица проворно её наполнила, заодно долила и Гектору, хотя к своей порции он едва притронулся.

– Что стряслось, дорогуша? Или наша выпивка не по вкусу?

Он кинул на неё косой взгляд сквозь путаницу занавесивших лицо влажных волос и буркнул:

– Своими делами займись.

Разносчица фыркнула, резко развернулась – пышные юбки взлетели красивой волной – и вернулась обратно к стойке. Пока Джек пил, Гектор снова оглядел зал. Зацепился взглядом за лестницу, ведущую к спальным комнатам на втором этаже. Эти воспоминания были из тех, что не гаснут со временем. Как его чуть не запороли насмерть в плену, называемом почётной королевской службой. Как Даяна впервые предстала перед ним во всём своём великолепии – и ему было смутно интересно, помнит ли она его ещё или забыла той же ночью, стоило лишь расстаться.

И какой горячей была на его руках кровь Энн, каким тяжёлым и неподвижным казалось её тело, когда он пытался вытащить её из горящего дома. Как, защищая её, он впервые отнял чужую жизнь. В голове плыл лёгкий туман. Гектор вздрогнул от проткнувшей затылок боли, сглотнул; во рту горчило.

Он посмотрел на свою выпивку и усмехнулся.

– От этой мочи только голова болит, – буркнул он, отшвыривая кружку в сторону. – Как ты можешь столько пить?

Джек хихикнул.

– Тут свой секрет есть. Надо пить быстро, пока вкус не ощутил. – И в доказательство выхлебал остатки в четыре больших глотка.

На этот раз Барбосса рявкнул:

– Хватит, болван! Напьёшься – и что я буду с тобой делать? 

– Тс-с, дорогуша, не шуми, – неразборчиво пробормотал Джек, перегибаясь через стол и прижимая палец к губам Гектора. – А то ведь услышат все!

Барбосса вгляделся ему в лицо и только тут заметил, что глаза у Джека совершенно мутные, взгляд плавает, не в силах остановиться на чём-то одном. Они немало времени провели рядом, и Гектор знал уже, что Воробей легко мог выпить взрослую долю крепкого корабельного рома, ещё и добавки урвать, а после работать весь день по жаре до самого отбоя, да так, что даже Тиг не придрался бы к качеству. И тут его развозит в хлам от двух кружек разбавленного пойла!

Гектор посмотрел на стоящие на столе кружки и ощутил, как внутренности сжимаются в холодный склизкий комок. Он нащупал под столом руку Джека, крепко сжал и, наклонившись ближе, зашептал:

– Поздно. Иди за мной, молча.

Джек слабо кивнул; понял или нет, было непонятно, но за Гектором он послушно поднялся. Они двинулись к задней двери, чтобы тут же обнаружить, что проводника, обещавшего там ждать, нигде нет. Ни у двери, ни за столами, ни у стойки.

Гектор был уверен, что их передвижение по залу не осталось незамеченным – и разносчица, и похожий на отставного стражника бугай в углу буквально не сводили с них глаз. Но вместо того, чтобы выбраться из-под их взглядов на улицу, он резко повернулся и втолкнул Джека в приоткрытую соседнюю дверь, ведущую на кухню. Тот запнулся о порог и чуть не упал, вцепившись в напарника, как утопающий в бревно.

– Ой, что тут... Гектор, потише, комната крутится...

– Нам что-то подмешали в выпивку, – пробормотал тот, пытаясь по мере сил поддерживать Джека в вертикальном положении. Это было непросто: собственные ноги и руки Гектора были мягкими, как масло в жаркий полдень, в затылке долбилась тупая муторная боль, отвлекая от реальности, но он упорно шёл вперёд. – Надо убираться отсюда, пока не догнали...

– Кто не догнали?.. – Джек не договорил, вдруг упав на колени. Гектор выругался и попытался вздёрнуть его обратно. Шум привлёк внимание повара, до того рассеянно следившего за огромным горшком с кипящим варевом. 

– Это что ещё такое? Не заплатили? Улизнуть вздумали?! 

Он выхватил откуда-то с верхней полки огромный мясницкий нож и направился к ним. Гектор вытащил пистолет и наставил дуло на повара, другой рукой пытаясь удержать заваливающегося набок Джека. Пальцы на курке дрожали, но оружие он не опускал.

– Назад! Или стреляю!

В комнате было слишком много света и цвета. Разноцветные овощи, зелень, красное мясо кусками, огонь в печи, огоньки фонарей – всё расплывалось, съезжалось в одно большое яркое пятно. Страшно болела голова, и Гектору хотелось только одного: закрыть глаза и уши, чтобы не видеть цветов и света и не слышать шума, и – спать, спать, спать! – но здесь и сейчас сон мог закончиться смертью. В дальней части кухни виднелась дверь. Гектор, взвалив окончательно потерявшего сознание Джека на одно плечо, двинулся к ней. Повар прыгнул к ним, замахиваясь ножом, но рефлексы Барбоссы оказались сильнее окутавшего голову дурмана: грянул выстрел, и повару пулей снесло край уха. Тот заорал, зажимая руками брызнувшую кровью рану. Гектор выскочил на улицу, на отсыпанную мокрым песком дорожку, с высокой густой травой по краям, вскинул Джека на спину и помчался с холма вниз, к набережной, слыша за спиной ругань, крики, а затем и сухой грохот выстрелов.

Гектор бежал по узким проулкам между рядами старых приземистых домов: тени здесь были густыми, звуки гасли, едва появившись. Вполне можно было оторваться, вот только каждый шаг давался всё труднее. Неподвижное тело Джека давило к земле. Им нужно где-то спрятаться. Где-нибудь. Неизвестно, чем они не угодили тем подлецам из таверны, но одно ясно: попадаться им в руки ни за что нельзя. А иначе – кто знает, что их ждёт. И его, и Джека. Нужно бежать. Нужно...

Дома постепенно съехали на одну сторону проулка. На другой выросла стена джунглей. Барбосса держался из последних сил, уже понимая, что пришла пора выбирать из двух зол. Остаться в городе, где их наверняка скоро настигнут, или в одиночку сунуться в ночной лес, кишащий дикими зверьми и утыканный ловушками?

Гектор покрепче перехватил Джека и обречённо шагнул в густые заросли папоротника, грудью раздвигая широченные влажные листья. Огни города уплывали назад – всё дальше и дальше, пока не исчезли совсем, скрывшись за деревьями и травой. Перекликавшиеся в ночи голоса так легко не сдавались. Похоже, след в песке привёл их к краю джунглей, но лезть ночью в заросли никто не рисковал.

В глазах всё плыло, и Гектор брёл наугад, пока колени не подломились. Тогда он со стоном растянулся на траве, рядом сгрузил Джека и уставился в тёмное небо, прикрытое кронами, глубоко вдыхая свежий ночной воздух. Чем их опоили? До сих пор во рту горечь...

Гектор повернулся к Джеку лицом, нащупал его руку, сжал. Воробей дышал. Он был жив. Хорошо. Вот бы так и дальше продолжалось...

– Джек, – прошептал он, но голос прозвучало слишком слабо, еле слышно – спящего, а тем более опоенного человека таким не разбудить.

Их окружала темнота. Где-то вдали пел свою вечную песню океан, в траве стрекотали цикады, по пальмовому лесу с тихим шелестом скользили какие-то существа. Среди этой природной идиллии Барбоссе почудился новый звук.

Шаги. Тихие, мягкие, но уверенные – всё ближе и ближе. 

Он попытался пошевелиться, нащупать оружие, но сил никаких не осталось. Тело будто налилось свинцом, конечности не желали слушаться. Да и не хотелось больше двигаться. Он снова сжал руку Джека, слепо глядя в темноту. Что-то приближалось. И не сзади, со стороны города, а спереди, из самой чащи леса. Меж деревьями начали сгущаться тени, веки потяжелели, глаза сами собой закрылись, но Гектор успел услышать чей-то голос – голос, который был ему знаком.

На этом мир исчез.


End file.
